Sólo son 365 días
by Caeli18
Summary: Sam contará los días hasta llegar al número 365, ya que cuando pase ese tiempo su contrato de estar desposada a Shay terminará, pero, puede que con el tiempo ya no quiera seguir contando. CAM
1. Trato Hecho

**Novela**: Sólo son 365 días.

**Sinopsis**: Sam contará día tras día hasta llegar al número 365. Esto se debe a que cuando pase ese tiempo dejará de ser esposa de con quien por medio de un negocio obligaron a casarse. CAM, obvio.

**Nota**: Historia CAM de Universo Alterno, ojalá lo lean.

Capitulo 1: Trato hecho.

()()()

**POV SAM**

-Estás loco si crees que voy a hacer eso que me pides –le contesté a mi padre furiosa poniéndome de pie frente a él.

-Firmaste un contrato conmigo y debes cumplirlo –respondió él en el mismo tono molesto.

Ambos nos encontrábamos en su oficina, en su lujosa y elegante estancia, él detrás del escritorio al mando, portando un traje de negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja, su cabello rubio al igual que el mío pero obvio menos largo. Y yo escuchándole todas sus tonterías.

-Ten consideración, soy tu hija, no puedo casarme con alguien que no me gusta, que no conozco, sabes muy bien que yo ya tengo al amor de mi vida –le dije volviéndome a sentar y él hizo lo mismo.

-No has encontrado al amor de tu vida, ni siquiera le has vuelto a ver –dijo en un tono seguro.-Y a parte, sólo será por un año, el dinero que ofrece Steven Shay es lo suficiente como para dar el siguiente paso y crecer más con nuestra empresa –comenzó a hablar en un tono más amable.

-Pero la volveré a encontrar, yo lo sé, ella lo prometió –le dije poniéndome algo cabizbaja y disminuyendo mi tono de voz.

-Lo dudo, han pasado varios años, ni siquiera recuerdas su nombre, pero en fin, dejando eso de lado, debes cumplir con lo que te digo, nos conviene –comenzó a hablar en un tono más firme.

-¿Puedo pensarlo? –le pregunté

-No –respondió él firme.

-No puedes obligarme a hacerlo –comencé a subir mi tono de voz.

-Sam, escucha –comenzó a hablar de manera tranquila, sin alterarse.-Hagamos un trato –propuso.

-¿otro? –le respondí mostrando una mueca y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Accede a casarte con la hija de Steven, sólo será un año, él le quiere cumplir ese capricho a su Princesa –dijo en un tono burlón mencionando lo de Princesa.

-¿Y cuál es el trato? ¿Qué tendré a cambio? –le pregunté demostrando algo de interés.

-El 30 % del dinero que dará Steven para la empresa –respondió.

-Quiero el 30 % y un 20 % más de acciones en la empresa, creo que así es más justo –le dije.

-De acuerdo, trato hecho, tendrás lo que pides y tú a cambio harás lo que yo te diga, sólo por un año, comenzando con que te cases con Carly Shay –dijo satisfecho mostrando una sonrisa.

()()()

Llegué a mi departamento. Estaba agotada, trabajar en la empresa con mi padre no era nada sencillo, pero al menos valía la pena lo de mi salario.

Me senté en el sofá y me puse a pensar en el trato que acababa de hacer, no sé cómo llegamos hasta ese punto en el que ya todo en mi vida tendría que ser una negociación, y bueno, lo único que esperaba era que ya pasara rápido el año a partir de que me convierta en esposa de esa tal Carly Shay.

Sinceramente no quería hacerlo, estaría traicionando al amor de mi vida, aunque ya no le he vuelto a ver desde hace años, ella prometió que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar. Si tan solo supiera su nombre, y lograra recordarla por completo.

Lo que quería era que mi pesadilla terminara y eso que aún no comenzaba.

()()()

**POV CARLY**

-Señorita Shay, tiene visita –dijo mi nana desde la puerta de mi pequeño despacho.

-¡Oh!, ¿Y quién me visita? –le pregunté sorprendida.

-Su padre –respondió sonriendo. Al escuchar eso me puse de pie de inmediato.

-¿Dónde está? –le pregunté mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-En la sala –dijo y después yo caminé detrás de ella.

Al llegar a la sala ahí estaba mi padre esperándome mostrando sus blancos dientes con su espléndida sonrisa.

-Cariño –me dijo poniéndose de pie y besó mi mejilla.

-Hola, papá –le saludé.-Toma asiento –le dije. Él asintió y yo me senté a su lado.

-Te tengo buenas noticias –comenzó a decir mostrando una cara de felicidad. Yo me sentí ansiosa.

-¿Y cuáles son esas buenas noticias? –cuestioné

-James Puckett aceptó mi dinero a cambio de que su hija sea tu esposa –dijo y cruzó su pierna para ponerse más cómodo.

-¿Es en serio? –le pregunté sorprendida y entusiasmada.

-Sí, es en serio –dijo mi padre en un tono de satisfacción dando a entender que todo lo que él quería lo conseguía.-Pero aún no entiendo por qué quieres que te despose a la señorita Samantha Puckett –dijo curioso.

-¡Oh!, bueno, ella me gusta, ya te lo dije, pero sería imposible que se fijara en mí, entonces al menos quiero tenerla como esposa tan sólo una año y ya –le dije a mi padre, lo cual noté que no quedó muy convencido con mi respuesta pero la aceptó.

-Bien, sí tú lo dices, te creeré –dijo poniéndose de pie. Yo hice lo mismo.-Bueno, hija, me tengo que ir, debes estar al pendiente para anunciar tu compromiso y ya comenzaré con los preparativos de tu boda, debe ser lo antes posible –dijo y me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

No podía más con mi emoción, por fin tendría a mi rubia favorita aunque sea por un año. Era la única manera de acercarme a ella, o tal vez lo correcto era primero comenzar con el cortejo pero yo ya no puedo esperar más. Y a parte es un negocio en el cual saldremos beneficiadas las dos. Aunque lo más triste es que hay un plazo de 365 días.

()()()

**POV SAM**

-Sam –me llamó mi padre entrando a mi oficina.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunté desconcertada. Él nunca entraba sin tocar antes.

-Prepara tu mejor sonrisa y tus mejores diálogos –comenzó a decir feliz.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté confundida.

-Porque hoy almorzaremos con Steven y su hija para cerrar la negociación y pues acordar la fecha para la boda. Steven quiere que sea lo más pronto posible –dijo en un tono serio.

-guau –dije.-No puedo contener la emoción que siento por conocer a mi futura esposa –dije sarcásticamente. Era obvio que no me agradaba la idea.

-Debes aprender a actuar mejor, la boda será muy pronto, y tranquila, un año se pasará demasiado rápido, así que ya sabes, te estás lista que hoy almorzaremos con los Shay –finalizó y salió de mi oficina.

Comenzaba a arrepentirme por haber aceptado el negocio, yo desde un principio siempre supe que no quería hacer esto, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, me vería como una cobarde.

De lo que estoy segura es que cuando me case con Shay su vida será la más miserable por haberle pedido a su padre que prácticamente yo me viera como mercancía aprovechándose de la necesidad de mi padre.

Shay sufrirá.

()()()

Mi padre y yo nos encontrábamos esperando al señor Shay y su hija, ya había pasado más de cinco minutos y aún no llegaban a la hora que acordamos. Creo que soy muy impaciente.

Sentados aquí en la mesa justo a lado de una ventana donde se contemplaba una vista supuestamente maravillosa.

-Ya sabes qué hacer ¿verdad? –soltó mi padre nervioso.

-Sólo fingir, ser amable y blabla –le respondí.

-Exacto –respondió satisfecho.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que después escuché una voz muy varonil.

-Disculpen la tardanza –dijo aquél hombre del cual de inmediato supe que era el señor Steven Shay.

-Descuida, Steven, no hay problema alguno –respondió mi padre poniéndose de pie y saludándole gentilmente.

-Ella es mi hija, Carly Shay –dijo el hombre señalando a la castaña que se encontraba justo a un lado de él.

-Hola, mucho gusto –dijo la chica mostrando una sonrisa. No pude evitar mirarle con indiferencia.

-Mi padre le saludó amable y después se dignó de presentarme.

-Ella es mi hija, Samantha Puckett –dijo al fin.

Steven estrechó mi mano gustoso y después su hija hizo lo mismo. Le cogí la mano a Shay y después les invitamos a sentarse.

-¿Sabes James?, creo que deberíamos dejarlas solas para que comiencen a conocerse ¿no crees? –dijo Steven Shay y mi padre lo miró confundido.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, me parece una idea genial –siguió mi padre.

-Nos iremos a otra mesa, ordenen lo que deseen, todo corre por mi cuenta –mencionó Steven poniéndose de pie y mi padre le siguió para después retirarse.

Y aquí estaba yo con esta chica castaña totalmente tímida y nerviosa. Honestamente Carly no es fea, pero definitivamente no es mi tipo.

-¿Sabes cuándo será la boda?, es decir, nuestra boda –hablé para romper la tensión que comenzaba a ponerse.

-Aún no, mi padre acorará la fecha con tu padre –respondió en un tono tímido. Lo odié de inmediato.

-Me da gusto que por fin nos conozcamos –dijo rompiendo la timidez y teniendo un semblante diferente.-Y que hayas aceptado casarte conmigo –mencionó

-Lo hago por negocios, sólo por eso –respondí con indiferencia.-Pero mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué yo?, tu padre tiene muchos contactos, pudiste haber comprado un esposo –le dije con curiosidad.

-Lo sé, pero ningún hijo de los contactos de mi padre me interesó, sólo tú –respondió de nuevo con timidez.

-¿Y por qué yo? –insistí con la misma cuestión.

-Porque tú me gustas –confesó. Yo quedé sorprendida y confundida. ¿Cómo podía gustarle a alguien que no conozco y no me conoce? Eso era absurdo.

-No te creo –le dije.

-Es la verdad –respondió segura.

-Bien, sí tú lo dices, de acuerdo –le dije.

Quedamos calladas varios minutos hasta que llegó el mesero y pidió nuestra orden. Después de que le dijimos lo que queríamos cada una este se retiró y volvimos a quedar en silencio

La situación comenzó a ponerse tensa, sinceramente yo no tenía algún tema de conversación qué tratar con la castaña.

El mesero trajo nuestra orden y ambas nos pusimos a comer. Y ya no volvimos a charlar absolutamente de nada.

()()()

Mi padre y yo regresamos a la empresa. Todo estaba acordado, ya había decisiones tomadas, ya había fecha para anunciar el compromiso y de la boda. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

El tomó asiento detrás del escritorio y yo justo al frente de él.

-Bien, como te dije, ya todo quedó acordado, Steven nos hará llegar el contrato de que cumplirás con casarte con su hija y aceptarás algunas clausulas que incluiría ahí –dijo mi padre en un tono satisfactorio.

-De acuerdo, definitivamente ya no me puedo acobardar –le dije haciendo una mueca.

-Así es, ya no puedes –dijo mi padre sonriendo.-Mira el lado bueno, por fin con ese dinero nuestra empresa crecerá diez veces más –dijo mi padre feliz.

-¿Quién te asegura tal éxito? –le pregunté

-No seas pesimista, sí tendremos éxito –dijo él sonriendo.

-No lo soy, sólo soy realista, pero bueno, sí tú lo dices, está bien, entonces tendremos éxito –le dije no muy convencida.

()()()

El compromiso no tardó en anunciarse, pero obvio se omitió la realidad –La cual es que he sido algo así como vendido a Carly Shay o que ella me estará rentando por un año – tanto en los periódicos como en los sitios web y más medios de comunicación.

Mi padre entró sonriendo a mi oficina, yo me encontraba parada observando por la ventana tal vez el tráfico o los edificios que se alcanzaba a contemplar.

-¿Ya lo viste? –Preguntó mi padre muy contento.-Salió en los periódicos, y en televisión, esto quiere decir que Steven Shay es un empresario muy importante, nos conviene tenerlo demasiado cerca –dijo. Yo me giré para encararlo.

-Lo he visto –comencé a responder.-Es una locura –dije seria.-No me agrada para nada la idea de que Steven haya hecho eso –le solté enojada.

-Pues ya lo hizo, no podemos borrarlo, y ya por lo menos finge que te agrada la idea –bufó mi padre.-Muestra algo de interés, el día de la fiesta de compromiso no quiero que estés así con tu cara de amargada –me regañó.

-Tranquilo, ese día ya lo tengo planeado, todo saldrá bien, papá –respondí sintiéndome orgullosa.

-Más te vale –dijo y después me dejó sola en la oficina. Yo volví a girarme para mirar por la ventana.

Faltaban algunos días para esa fiesta de compromiso y sin duda alguna haría el mejor acto que jamás en la vida hubiese existido.

-Prepárate, Shay, este sábado tendrás una prometida muy cariñosa –me susurré a mí sonriendo con satisfacción.

()()()

Y hasta aquí el capítulo uno. Tal vez aún no está muy clara la trama de la historia pero esta se irá desarrollando si es que llego a continuar el fanfic :D

Por favor, dejen Review, de perdido uno chiquititillo para saber si lo continuo o no :D.


	2. Baja el telón

**Capitulo 2**: Baja el telón

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiead de Dan Schneider, yo sólo los estoy usando para una historia de Universo Alterno. **

**Nota: **Aquí les tengo el capítulo dos de ésta historia tan bizarra que se me ocurrió, ojalá lo lean y me alimenten con sus reviews :D. Y aprovecharé que estoy de vacaciones para avanzarle a los otros fics que tengo :P.

**PD**: Ya había subido el capítulo pero no sé qué rayos pasó que se borró o algo :'( así que espero que ahora sí permanezca u.u.

Sin más que decir, aquí dejo el cap 2:

**POV SAM**

Viernes por la noche y yo mirando la luz de la enorme ciudad desde la ventana de mi habitación.

Tal vez debería estar como cada viernes, es decir, de antro, pero ahora ya tengo restricciones, ¿Y cómo no?, ya estoy casi oficialmente comprometida.

He estado planeando lo que haré durante la fiesta de compromiso, lo que le haré creer a Shay, pero honestamente cuando sea mi esposa todo será distinto, ella pagará por haberme hecho esto, me refiero a lo de querer desposarme.

El timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos, alguien estaba molestando a esta hora de la noche, observé el reloj y ya era un poco tarde como para recibir visitas.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a abrir. Al hacerlo estaba parada frente a mí una de mis mejores amigas: Wendy.

-¡Samantha Puckett! –dice emocionada y me abraza.

-Hola Wendy –dije mientras le correspondía a su abrazo.

Y hace mucho que no le miraba, para ser exacta, ya había pasado al menos unos cuatro meses desde la última vez que me reuní con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté al soltarme de su abrazo.

-¿Pues tú que crees?, vine a visitarte y a que me des una explicación –respondió y se sentó en el sofá. Cerré la puerta, le seguí e hice lo mismo, me senté.

-¿Una explicación sobre qué? –le pregunté confundida. Y es que ya sospechaba sobre qué, era más que obvio, pues mi compromiso fue publicado en varios periódicos y lo mencionaron en la T.V.

-Sobre tu boda, ¿Cómo está eso de que te vas a casar? –preguntó fingiendo enojo.

-No es la gran cosa –contesté.

-¿No es la gran cosa?, por Dios Sam, es tu boda, ni siquiera sabía que ya tenías novia –reclamó.

-Ni siquiera es mi novia, mira te lo resumiré, me voy a casar con esa tal Carly Shay pero sólo es un negocio, tiene incluso un plazo, sólo por un año y después volveré a ser libre –le conté y quedó confundida.

-¿Un negocio?, ¿Eso se puede? –preguntó curiosa.

-Pues al parecer sí se puede, ¿Qué no ves?, ya me voy a casar, bueno, mañana es la fiesta de compromiso, te juro que me siento fatal con esto –admití. Y era cierto, no me agradaba la idea a pesar de que tendríamos beneficio mi padre y yo al respecto.

-¿No me invitarás a la fiesta de compromiso? –cuestionó.

-No, pero a mi boda sí, ya que la fiesta de mañana será aburrida pero yo me encargaré de ponerle algo de diversión –dije.

-¿Qué harás, maldita? –preguntó con una sonrisa perversa.

-Algo, haré pagar a Shay por haberle pedido a su padre que me desposara a ella –le dije y también mostré mi sonrisa perversa.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, espero que todo te salga bien –me dijo y ambas reímos con una pequeña carcajada.

()()()

-Por fin hoy es el gran día –dijo mi padre sonriendo.

Me invitó a desayunar con él así que me encontraba aquí en el jardín de su enorme casa soportando alguna de sus burlas ya que sería yo como una prisionera de Shay.

-Es un día cualquiera –le respondí y metí un pedazo de Hot-cake a mi boca y mastiqué.

-Hoy le pedirás a Carly que se case contigo, por eso es un gran día, no uno cualquiera –respondió mi padre alegre y tomó un sorbo de su zumo de naranja.

Yo reí y también tomé un sorbo de mi jugo de naranja.

-Sería un gran día si se lo pidiera al amor de mi vida –le respondí algo molesta.

-Oh vamos, hija, anímate, no quiero que estés de amargada durante la fiesta, a Steven no le agradará eso –confesó serio.

-Ya tengo planeado lo que haré durante la fiesta, sé como le pediré matrimonio frente a todos y sé como le trataré, incluso Carly disfrutara mucho de todo lo que haré –confesé.

-Sólo espero que sea algo bueno –dijo mi padre aterrado.

-Descuida, lo será –respondí y mostré de nuevo mi sonrisa perversa que tanto amaba poner.

Mi padre me miró serio y después seguimos con nuestro desayuno, ya no hubo otro tema de conversación que tratar.

()()()

**POV CARLY **

-¿Estás feliz? –me preguntó mi padre al verme sonreír como una tonta.

-Claro –le respondí honestamente.

-Supongo que es por la fiesta de compromiso, ya que hoy Samantha te pedirá matrimonio, ¿no? –preguntó mi padre entusiasmado.

-Así es, aunque todo sea sólo por negocio lo disfrutaré tanto –respondí algo triste.

-Si quieres puedo hacer que Samantha firme otro convenio donde se alargue el contrato y la desposes por más tiempo, incluso para siempre y estoy dispuesto a ofrecer más dinero –respondió mi padre seguro.

-No, papá, gracias, que sólo sea por un año, sinceramente a Sam ya no le agradará la idea ni aunque le regales todos tus bienes, es obvio que ella no me quiere –respondí cabizbaja.

-Si ya sabes que no te quiere ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en que la despose a ti?, no quiero que sufras –respondió mi padre temeroso.

-No sufriré, lo prometo, tan sólo lo hago porque ya te lo dije, ella me gusta, y al menos quiero tenerla a mí lado por un año, sólo eso –le respondí tratando de cerrar el tema.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó dudoso mi padre.

-Sí, estoy segura –respondí y tomé un tocino y comencé a comerlo para que ya mi padre no hablara.

Al terminar de desayunar mi padre se fue a terminar algunos negocios, mientras tanto yo quedé en mi casa y fui a mi habitación a descansar para la fiesta que se daría en la noche sobre mi compromiso con Sam.

Tomé una siesta de dos horas, creo que fue algo larga pero me sirvió de mucho para relajarme. El reloj marcaba las 5:00 p.m exactamente.

Mi nana, Lisa, entró a mi habitación.

-Mi niña, ¿le preparo su baño de burbujas? –me preguntó amable.

Yo seguía recostada cubriéndome con la sabana blanca de mi enorme cama "King Size".

-No, Nana, yo lo haré, no te preocupes –le respondí sonriendo.

Ella caminó parara acercarse más hacia mí, se sentó de lado derecho de mi cama y me miró a la cara.

-Mi niña, ¿Está segura de lo que está a punto de hacer?, comprometerse con alguien que no le quiere –preguntó preocupada.

-Estoy segura, nana, yo tampoco puedo echarme para atrás –confesé.

-Mi niña, yo le he contado sobre el matrimonio, y debo recordarle que eso es lo más sagrado que pueda existir –dijo.

-Yo no lo considero así, nana, no creo que sea lo más sagrado, tal vez sólo es parte de un paso importante –dije mostrándome algo pensativa.

-¿Por qué lo hace mi niña?, ¿Es verdad que le gusta la señorita Samantha Puckett? O ¿Hay alguna otra razón? –preguntó curiosa y estoy segura que mi nana ya sabía la verdad del por qué lo hacía pero no quería contarle para que confirmara sus sospechas.

-Ya te lo dije, nana, ella me gusta y mucho, es todo –contesté intentando sonar segura. Ella dudó pero no quiso entrometerse más en el tema.

-De acuerdo, mi niña, le creo –dijo resignada.-Estaré abajo por si me necesita –terminó. Se puso de pie, caminó hacia la puerta de mi habitación y salió.

Solté el aire que había contenido sin darme cuenta por los nervios, respiré aliviada.

-Nadie puede enterarse que me caso con Sam sólo porque ella es… -Me detuve, las paredes escuchan, ya no puedo mencionar más el tema ni en un susurro.

Me levanté de mi cama, tomé un baño de burbujas demasiado largo. Para ser exacta, fue de 40 minutos.

Comencé a arreglarme, el reloj marcaba las 6:40 y yo aún seguía con la toalla cubriendo mi cabello.

Me puse una falda negra combinándola con una blusa blanca, unos zapatos de tacón color negro. Me quité la toalla del cabello, comencé a secarlo y peinarlo.

-Oh, diablos, ¡Qué nervios! –me dije a mi misma. Y me veía tan torpe buscando mi maquillaje e intentar hacer todo en un mismo rato. Quería peinarme, maquillarme, hacerme el ondulado en un solo instante y obvio eso era imposible.

-Mi niña –llamó mi nana entrando a mi habitación.

-¿Qué pasó, Nana? –le respondí algo alterada.

-¿Aún no está lista? –Preguntó y yo me giré para verla y confirmarle que en efecto, no lo estaba.-Permítame ayudarle –dijo y se acercó a mí.

Agradecí tanto que mi Nana llegara en este momento tan abrumador, por fin tenía mi cabello y estaba maquillada adecuadamente. Ahora sólo faltaba que mi padre llegara por mí para llegar a la fiesta de compromiso.

-Estaré abajo esperando a que llegue su padre por usted, mi niña –mencionó mi nana y salió de mi habitación, yo sólo asentí.

Ahora sólo faltaba esperar…

()()()

**POV SAM **

Es tiempo de comenzar a sorprender a Shay.

Me tomo más tiempo pensar en todo lo que haría durante la fiesta de compromiso que arreglarme, tan sólo unos Jeans negros ajustados, blusa blanca y mi chaqueta de cuero color negro.

Me miré frente al espejo de mi peinador, sonreí de nuevo, en serio me divertiría ésta noche.

Tomé las llaves, y salí de mi departamento, ya era hora del show.

()()()

**POV CARLY**

El reloj marcaba las 7:30 y mi padre aún no llegaba, ni siquiera me ha mandado un mensaje o al menos una pequeña llamada para avisarme el por qué de su retraso.

Escucho que alguien toca a mi puerta, supuse que sería mi nana, por fin lo hace, después de que en varias ocasiones no lo hizo y sólo entró no entiendo por qué ahora le dio por tocar.

-Pasa, Nana –grito para que logre escucharme.

-No soy tu nana –responde esa voz que hizo que me estremeciera por completo, es Sam.

Me giro sorprendida, ya que me encontraba sacando algo del cajón de mi buró y le miró de frente.

-Oh, Sam, eres tú –le digo nerviosa.-Creí que te vería en el salón, durante la fiesta –le digo más nerviosa.

Ella entra y sonríe.

-Pues ya ves que no, aquí estoy, vine por ti –responde de lo más segura.

-¿Mi padre te mandó? –le pregunté confundida. Para mí eso sería lo más lógico, seguro papá quería que comenzara a convivir con Sam para no estar tan nerviosa durante la fiesta o algún objetivo tendría que tener esto que estaba pasando.

-No –responde y comienza a examinar mi habitación sin prestarme atención.-Yo le dije que vendría por ti y me pasó la dirección de tu casa –finalizó.

-¡Oh! –dije sorprendida.-Bueno, entonces, ¿nos vamos? –le pregunté dudosa. La verdad es que siento miedo, ella me está tratando de una manera ¿distinta?, es decir, aquél día que almorzamos su comportamiento fue demasiado extraño conmigo, juraría que me odiaba.

-Claro, ya es hora –responde y por fin se digna a mirarme. Camino hacia ella y me deja salir primero de la habitación comportándose como si fuera un caballero y después me sigue.

Al salir de mi casa me encontré con un auto estacionado en frente, supuse que es de ella.

Sam se adelantó y abrió la puerta del copiloto, entonces lo confirmé, sí es su auto.

-Adelante –me dijo y yo asentí. Subí a su auto y ella cerró la puerta con delicadeza, no sé si por respeto hacia mí o porque era una fan más de su auto y lo amaba. Ella subió y se sentó en la parte del piloto y prendió el auto para ponerlo en marcha.

Al principio del camino era un silencio total, no sabía cómo romper la tensión que se estaba formulando, lo único que deseaba era llegar ya al salón, me sentía sofocada, era tan incómodo.

-¿Siempre eres así de callada? –preguntó y eso me sorprendió, Sonó tan amable que incluso sentí miedo.

-¡Eh-h! –balbuceé intentando responder.-No, lo que pasa es que –me detuve.-No lo sé, creo que estoy nerviosa –dije.

-No lo estés, mejor, cuéntame de ti, quiero conocer a mi futura esposa –me dijo.

-Pues, ¿Qué quieres saber? –le pregunté aterrada.

-No lo sé, todo, algo, lo que me quieras contar –dijo.-Oye, por cierto, no te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves ésta noche –soltó y yo quedé aún más confundida.

-¡Oh!, gracias –le dije.-Tú también te ves muy hermosa, siempre me has parecido muy bella –le dije. Y era cierto, no le mentí, siempre me ha parecido que ella ha sido la chica más bella que mis ojos pudieron haber visto.

-Gracias –respondió. Ella seguía concentrada conduciendo pero pude notar que sonrió.-En fin, cuéntame algo –insistió.

Yo quedé callad y es que no sabía qué contarle realmente, Sam me ponía muy nerviosa con tan sólo verle. Debería estar feliz porque ella quiere saber de mí, pero no, es justo lo contrario, estoy asustada y confundida, en serio muy confundida.

-No tengo algo preciso que contar –confesé después de haber quedado callada unos minutos.

-¡Qué mal! –respondió ella.

-Pero quiero preguntarte algo –admití. Noté que ella frunció el entrecejo.

-Pues pregunta –dijo sin más.

-¿Por qué me estás siendo amable conmigo? –cuestioné y pude notar que ella mostró una sonrisa.

-Serás mi esposa, tengo que tratarte bien –respondió honestamente.-¿Alguna otra pregunta? –agregó.

-No, ninguna –respondí.-No por el momento –susurré para mí y ella no logró escucharme.

El resto del camino fue en total silencio.

()()()

Por fin llegamos al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de compromiso. Sam bajó de inmediato y abrió la puerta de copiloto muy amable y tomó mi mano para ayudarme a bajar de su auto.

Entregó las llaves al chico que se encarga de estacionar los autos y ella volvió a tomar mi mano para que entráramos de esa manera al salón.

El salón era demasiado inmenso, contaba con un diseño antiguo, parecía un castillo. Tuvimos que subir unas escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal del salón.

-Bienvenidas –dijo un hombre moreno abriendo la puerta de manera amable.

-Gracias –respondí amable y el hombre me miró sorprendida.

-Oh por dios –dijo sorprendido.-Usted es la señorita Carly Shay –dijo el hombre emocionado.

-Sí, soy yo –le dije.

Yo me encontraba de lado izquierdo de Sam y ésta volteó a verme algo confundida.

-¿Siempre te tratan así? –preguntó alzando su ceja.

-No, bueno, sí –admití.

-Y usted debe ser la novia –dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Sam.

-Sí –respondió Sam sin darle importancia al asunto.-Bueno, vamos a entrar –dijo. Yo sólo asentí y entramos.

Al estar adentro pudimos notar que ya se encontraba gente importante y elegante, Sam puso su brazo sobre mí, rodeándome en un cálido abrazo, sentí estremecerme y emoción al mismo tiempo.

-Por fin llegan –dijo mi padre mostrando una sonrisa. Yo le devolví el gesto de la misma manera, le sonreí.-Hola, Sam –se dirigió a ella y le estrechó la mano.

-Hola, Steven –respondió ella respetuosa.-Si me permiten, buscaré a mi padre, le dejo un momento a solas con su hija –siguió ella y mi padre sólo asintió.

Ella retiró su brazo y me sentí desprotegida. Depositó un beso en mi mejilla y eso me relajó y me dejó más confundida.

Vi como comenzó a perderse entre la multitud.

-Vayamos por una copa –invitó mi padre y yo sólo le seguí.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la pequeña mesa de bocados y de ahí tomó una botella de vino rojo, tomó dos copas que se encontraban ahí y nos sirvió un poco.

-¿Aún estás segura de hacer esto? –me preguntó mi padre.

-Sí –respondí de inmediato.

-Sigo sin entender realmente por qué –confesó.

-Ella me gusta, papá, y si pudiste notar, ella lo está intentando –le dije.

-Si tú lo dices, está bien, te creeré –me dijo y tomó un sorbo de su copa.

()()()

**POV SAM **

Buscando entre la multitud y saludando a gente que ni conocía logré llegar hasta donde estaba mi padre.

-Por fin te encuentro –le digo y el se gira para verme.

-Hola, hija, ¿A qué hora llegaste? –preguntó confundido.

-Hace rato –le respondí indiferente.

-¿Y tú futura esposa? –preguntó divertido

-La dejé con su padre, ¿A qué hora debo pedirle que se case conmigo?, ya quiero terminar con esto –le dije algo molesta.

Miró su reloj pulsera que tenía en la muñeca izquierda.

-Son las 9:30 –respondió serio.-Tranquila, el tiempo pasará rápido –volvió a hablar y dio un sorbo a la copa que tenía en su mano derecha.-Steven quiere que lo hagas como a las 10:30 –terminó de decir.

-Excelente, entonces mientras tanto a aprovechar la noche y a divertirme un rato –mencioné y volví a mostrar mi sonrisa perversa.

Me despedí de mi padre por el momento y me dirigí a buscar a Shay.

()()()

**POV CARLY**

Mi padre me dejó sola aquí en ésta mesa y a Sam ya no le volví a ver como por media hora.

Alguien se puso detrás de mí cubriendo mis ojos y susurró a mi oído derecho.

-Adivina ¿Quién soy? –Preguntó alegre y yo sentí vibrar mi cuerpo, me puse nerviosa, no podía creerlo, era ella.-¿Sam? –respondí dudando.

-Así es –dijo posándose frente a mí. Se puso casi de rodillas ya que yo me encontraba un poco baja al estar sentada.

-¿Quieres que caminemos un poco? –propuso

-Claro, pero ¿En dónde? –le respondí confundida.

Esta fiesta de compromiso no precisamente estaba resultando ser divertida, la música ni siquiera tenía un alto volumen, tan sólo era una orquesta tocando y eso seguro fue idea de mi padre.

-Hay un jardín aquí atrás, ven –me dijo y extendió su mano para que yo la tomara.

Lo hice, le tomé la mano y juntas caminamos hacia la parte trasera del salón.

()()()

Ambas comenzamos a caminar por ese jardín el cual era muy bello y aún olía a ese pasto mojado, supuse que acababan de echarle agua.

-Vayamos a sentarnos en esa banca –señaló Sam a la banca que se encontraba cerca de una fuente a tan sólo 4 metros de distancia.

-De acuerdo –le dije.

Ambas caminamos hacia allá y nos sentamos.

-Para ti –me sorprendió al poner una rosa frente a mi rostro, la sostenía con su mano izquierda y me mostró una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me la das? –le pregunté desconcertada.

-Porque quiero hacerlo –respondió sonriendo. Me miró a los ojos y noté un brillo hermoso, era como si realmente me quisiera. ¿Me estará queriendo?, es imposible, es decir, ella apenas me acaba de volver a ver después de lo del almuerzo.

-Gracias –respondí y le tomé la rosa la cual no supe de dónde sacó.

-No había notado que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos –me dijo y sentí que me ardieron las mejillas, me sonrojé.

-Gracias –le volví a decir y es que no tenía otra palabra para agradecerle.

Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos, puso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja derecha.

Me tomó del mentón, cada vez se estaba acercando más y más a mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos, y ella puso sus labios sobre los míos. Comenzó a besarme de manera lenta y suave, simplemente un beso perfecto que duró tal vez diez segundos.

Al terminar nuestro primer beso ella se puso de pie y aclaró su garganta.

-Lo mejor será que entremos –dijo algo alterada.

-De acuerdo –respondí confundida.

Regresamos al salón y ahí seguían todos charlando, algunos con mi padre, otros tal vez con el padre de Sam y también estaban los hijos de ellos, etc.

-Señorita, Shay, luce radiante –me dijo un chico el cual conocí de inmediato.

-¡Gibby! –le dije emocionada y lo abracé.

-Hey, retira tus manos de mi chica –dijo Sam molesta.

-Wow, tranquila –respondió Gibby asustado.

-Lo siento, soy algo celosa, amor, ¿No me presentarás a tu amigo? –preguntó Sam relajada y amable.

-Claro –dije.-Él es mi amigo Gibby –seguí y Gibby saludó a Sam.-Y Gibbe, ella es mi futura esposa, Sam –le dije y Sam hizo un ademán de saludo.

-Eso supuse, usted es muy afortunada señorita, Sam –le dijo Gibby.

-No lo dudo –respondió ella mostrando una sonrisa.

Todo esto me parecía totalmente extraño, Sam cambió su comportamiento conmigo por completo y debo reconocer que en parte me agradaba que fuera así, realmente me estaba haciendo sentir que me quería, así que decidí tomar confianza y dejarme llevar, realmente ella lo estaba intentando, se estaba esforzando por llevarse bien conmigo.

-Es hora –dijo mi padre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y también la conversación que estaba sosteniendo Sam con Gibby a la cual ya no le presté atención por estar tan metida en lo que rondaba en mi cabeza.

-Entendido –respondió Sam. Ella caminó hacia el pequeño donde se encontraba la orquesta tocando y se detuvieron al ver que Sam subió.

-Bien, su atención, por favor –habló mi rubia por el micrófono.

Todos se acercaron para prestarle atención y guardaron silencio.

-Gracias –dijo.-Bien, todos saben el motivo por el que estamos aquí –comenzó a decir.-Carly, te invito a que subas, amor, tengo algo que anunciar frente a todos y tú debes estar aquí, junto a mí –dijo en un tono dulce lo cual me pareció lo más tierno.

Ella me ayudó a subir el pequeño escalón y después se colocó a un lado de mí.

-Bien, frente a todos ustedes me complace anunciar que ésta chica que está a un lado de mí se ha robado mi corazón –comenzó a hablar en un tono tan conmovedor.-Simplemente la adoro –dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.-Por eso, Shay, te quiero pedir que te cases conmigo, sé mi esposa –me pidió y se arrodilló frente a mí mostrándome un hermoso anillo.

Yo sonreí como una estúpida y mis ojos se pusieron algo llorosos de la emoción.

-Sí, Sam, me caso contigo –le dije.

Ella volvió a ponerse de pie y me colocó el anillo, todos aplaudieron y algunos echaron porras.

Sam me abrazó y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

Bajamos del pequeño escenario tomadas de la mano, comenzaron a tomarnos fotos algunos reporteros o eso supuse que eran.

Comenzamos a recibir felicitaciones y abrazos de amigos de mi padre y de amigos del papá de Sam.

Poco a poco el salón se fue quedando vacío.

El reloj marcaba las 11:55 de la noche.

Sam y yo nos encontrábamos a solas afuera del salón, ella estaba esperando a que le trajeran su coche.

-¿Qué hora es? –me preguntó.

Saqué mi celular de mi bolso y observé.

-Son las 11:58 –le respondí.

-Excelente, y dime, ¿Quieres que te lleve? –me preguntó en un tono amable.

-Mi padre lo hará –le respondí.-Él quiere hablar conmigo de algo importante –seguí.

-Entiendo –respondió mirando hacia otro lado. Comencé a notarla rara.

El chico le llevó su auto a Sam y le entregó las llaves.

-Gracias –le respondió Sam al chico y éste sólo asintió.

Sam sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Son las 12:00 –dijo indiferente. Yo me sentí confundida, no sé por qué me dijo la hora si no se la pedí.-Espero que no te hayas creído nada de lo que pasó hoy, Shay –comenzó a decir.

-¿De qué hablas? –le pregunté confundida.

-Nada de lo que te dije fue cierto –confesó.-Desde que fui a tu casa por ti, todo lo que te dije desde ahí nada fue verdad, sólo actué, sólo cumplí con alguna de las clausulas del contrato y ya lo hice, así que bueno, baja el telón, el show ya terminó –me dijo y mostró una sonrisa tan perversa que en segundos comencé a odiarla, me quedé sin habla, no podía contestarle, quedé completamente congelada.

Sólo vi como caminó para subir a su auto y se marchó.

()()()

**POV SAM**

Por fin llegué a mi departamento, estaba totalmente agotada pero pude cumplir con mi plan. Disfruté tanto ver la cara que puso Shay cuando le dije que sólo actué.

Cerré con llave la puerta principal y me dirigí a mi habitación, simplemente me tiré en la cama, en serio estaba cansada.

Comencé a pensar en cómo fue que llevé a cabo mi plan durante la fiesta de compromiso cuando de pronto me siento sobre mi cama alterada.

-Besé a Shay –me dije a mí misma aterrada y algo asqueada.-¡Diablos!, eso no estaba en el plan, ¿por qué rayos lo hice? –me cuestioné confundida.

Y es que mi plan era perfecto, pero besarla no estaba en él, simplemente no, ni siquiera me había pasado por la mente hacerlo.

-Lo más horrible de haber besado a Shay es –me detuve y pensé.-Que me gustó –

()()()

**POV CARLY **

Después de haber charlado un poco con mi padre, decidí dirigirme a mi habitación, él me notó rara, y ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?, Sam estuvo jugando conmigo toda la noche, ninguno de sus cumplidos fueron reales, ninguno de sus detalles le nacieron, seguro todo lo tenía ensayado y yo de tonta comencé a creer que ella estaba esforzándose.

Le dije a mi padre que sólo estaba cansada y me creyó.

Entré a mi habitación furiosa, me quité los zapatos y me recosté en la cama boca abajo.

Tomé una almohada y hundí mis gritos de enojo y coraje en ella.

-Maldita seas, Sam –grité furiosa.

Me relajé, después de haber gritado cientos de veces maldiciendo a Sam logré sentarme sobre mi cama y miré el anillo que ella colocó en mi dedo.

Comencé a recordar cada suceso y en serio no podía creer que todo eso haya sido actuado, y ese beso que me dio, eso no pudo ser actuación.

Toqué mis labios al recordar ese beso que me dio Sam, y juraría que eso no era parte de su dichosa actuación, eso no.

-Y si fue actuación, ¿Qué importa?, ella jamás me va a querer –me susurré cabizbaja.-Lo más horrible es que ese beso me gustó mucho –terminé por decirme.

Tú tienes la culpa Shay, sabes bien que Sam jamás te va a pertenecer y aún así la tendrás por obligación junto a ti.

-¿Pues qué más da que sea así?, yo la quiero, y aunque sea sólo por un año, yo la quiero tener –terminé por decirme a mí.

Si Sam quiere llevar el matrimonio a base de actuación que así sea, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo, aunque será doloroso pero en su momento será muy bueno.

()()()

Y hasta aquí el capítulo dos que me quedó algo largo, y creo que aún no se entiende la trama :'( pero conforme vaya avanzando se irá desarrollando esto.

¿Un review?, ¿sí?, por favor, uno chiquititillo para saber si debo continuar o no :D.

**Menciones de Reviews:**

**Invader Johnny: ¡**Oh rayos!, Me descubriste :P, bueno no, tal vez sí se vuelva realidad, tal vez no, tal vez aparezca el amor verdadero de Sam, ni yo sé xD. En fin, gracias por leer y dejar Review :D.

**Spikey07: **Creo que sí es interesante, espero que sigas la historia hasta el final. Gracias por leer y dejar Review :D.

**FaberryJori: **¡Oh, gracias!, yo espero no demorar en volver a actualizar. Gracias por tomarte tiempo para leer y dejar review ;).

**Lu: **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar revie y por amar mis historias :D, saludos cordiales L_L.

Y a todos los que han leído y no han dejado Review también gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer ;).


	3. Lo tienes todo y yo nada

**Capitulo 3**: Lo tienes todo y yo nada.

**Disclaimer**: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider y de Nickelodeon :'(. La historia sí es mía.

**Nota: **Pues aquí les traigo el capítulo tres de esta historia tan rara .-. ojalá lo lean.

Cualquier duda o comentario dejen Review o MP :D

**POV SAM **

-El dinero ha pasado a manos de tu padre –comentó el señor Steven quien se encontraba sentado frente a mí. Nos encontrábamos en mi oficina ajustando algunos detalles más sobre el negocio: la boda.

-Y yo pronto pasaré a manos de su hija –le respondí de una manera firme para demostrarle que realmente estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, es decir, a casarme con su princesita.

-Así es –comenzó a decir.-Éste viernes será la boda –dijo y yo abrí mis ojos, me sorprendí.-Oh, no creí que fuera tan, tan pronto –respondí desconcertada.

-Tiene que ser así –respondió Steven en un tono cortante.-y mira –dijo mientras sacaba de su portafolio un sobre tamaño carta de color amarillo.-Aquí están las clausulas que debes cumplir –me dijo y me lo entregó.

-Confíe en mí, seguiré esto al pie de la letra –respondí tratando de convencerlo.

-Eso espero, no quiero que mi hija sufra –habló.-Sé que no la quieres pero al menos todo lo que he puesto ahí ayudará durante su año de matrimonio –dijo sereno. Estuve a punto de responderle pero él siguió hablando.-Y he depositado una cantidad enorme de dinero aparte como recompensa para que cumplas con eso –terminó y yo sólo me límite a mirarlo.

El silencio comenzaba a reinar en mi oficina, yo abrí el sobre amarillo y saqué los documentos que éste contenía y comencé a dar lectura. En efecto venían muchas clausulas que tenía que cumplir las cuales me parecieron absurdas, pero no podía negarme, no podía decir que no lo haría, y a parte pensé que si durante la fiesta de compromiso pude actuar de esa manera era obvio que entonces durante el matrimonio con Shay también lo lograría.

-Bien, yo me tengo que ir –dijo Steven poniéndose de pie. Yo hice lo mismo.-Un gusto haber charlado con usted, Señor –le dije. Nos estrechamos la mano y después salió de mi oficina. Me dejé caer en mi silla y respire aliviada.

-Vaya, tu reunión con Steven no debió ser cómoda –comentó mi padre entrando a mi oficina y cerró la puerta asegurándola.

-Me vino a informar que ya el dinero pasó a tus manos y que aparte depositó otra cantidad en mi cuenta –le conté

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó el rubio sentándose frente a mí. Yo le acerqué el sobre amarillo y encima del sobre los documentos que tenía adentro.-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó tomando el sobre junto con los documentos.

-Steven quiere que cumpla con esas clausulas durante mi matrimonio con su princesa –le comenté y solté una pequeña risa.

Mi padre comenzó a leer el contenido de los documentos y soltó una carcajada.

-Entonces estos cuatros días tendrás que cortejar a la señorita Shay y el viernes se casarán –dijo mi padre quien aún mantenía una carcajada que no soltaba.

-No es gracioso, tú me metiste en esto, ojalá hubieras sido tú el que quisiera desposar Shay –le dije enojada.

-Oh vamos, hija, será divertido –comentó y yo sentí rabia.

-Lo es para ti, pero para mí no, con sólo imaginarme cómo será mi vida a lado de ella durante un año, siento que se pasará tan lento, será vivir una eternidad, ya no soporto esto bufé molesta.

-Mira, nada de lo que estás haciendo es de a gratis, ya escuchaste a Steven, el dinero ya pasó a mis manos y a parte te dio una cantidad a ti, así que ahí tienes tu recompensa, ambos salimos ganando –mencionó dejando a un lado la burla, notó que en serio me molesté.

-Ojalá con ese dinero pudiera traer de vuelta a mi madre y Melanie –comenté en un tono triste.

Mi padre soltó los documentos sobre mi escritorio y se puso de pie.

-Pero no es posible, y lo sabes –dijo firme.

-Siempre esquivas el tema –le grité molesta cuando vi que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir.

El se detuvo y se giró para verme.

-Ya no tiene caso hablar de eso –dijo en un tono frío.-Ahora, ponte a trabajar e intenta cumplir con todo eso que escribió Steven –finalizó. Abrió la puerta y se fue.

Por ese lado odiaba a mi padre, a él jamás le interesaba hablar sobre mi madre y mi hermana: Melanie.

()()()

**POV CARLY **

El coraje que tenía ya pasó, es decir, comprendí que fui yo misma quien se buscó esto, yo sé bien que Sam definitivamente no quería hacer esto, de casarse, pero yo le pedí tanto a mi padre para que lograra desposarla a mí que bueno, prácticamente yo compré a Sam, pero tanta crueldad de parte de ella duele, y mucho.

-Mi niña, Carly –me llama la nana asomando su cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación. En serio, creo que jamás aprenderá a tocar mi linda Nana.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Yo me encontraba frente a mi peinador arreglándome para ir a comer.

-La señorita Sam le ésta buscando, le está esperando en la sala –me dijo y al escuchar eso mi corazón se aceleró tan rápido que creí que de tanto bombear me explotaría el pecho, sinceramente no sé si sentí emoción o enojo, el punto es que en serio quería verla, pero no sé si para reclamarle o simplemente para volver a admirar su belleza, tal vez un poco de ambas opciones.

-Dile que enseguida bajo –respondí firme. Mi Nana sólo asintió y se retiró cerrando enseguida la puerta.

Y ahora ¿Qué estará haciendo ella aquí?, ¿Querrá disculparse?, ¡Oh diablos!, ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar que ella quiere disculparse?, es Sam, ¡Por Dios!, ella jamás se disculparía.

Tomé un respiro para relajarme, acomode un poco más mi cabello mirándome frente al espejo y me dispuse a salir de la habitación para mi encuentro con Sam.

()()()

Al llegar a la sala ahí estaba ella, mi rubia, si así podría decirlo, realmente no era mía, aún, y realmente jamás lo sería, tan sólo por medio de ese negocio lo lograría, en fin.

-Hola, Shay –me saluda poniéndose de pie al verme frente a ella, estamos a tan sólo tres metros de distancia, ella comienza a acercarse y juro que intento mantenerme firme pero al ver la forma en que me sonríe coquetamente me enloquece y me estremece.

-Hola, Sam –le saludo de forma indiferente, o al menos eso pienso yo, la verdad no sé cómo me estará viendo ella.

Se queda a un metro de distancia frente a mí y muestra otra sonrisa, yo sólo le observo y no muestro ningún afecto hacia ella.

-¿A qué has venido? –le pregunto antes de que ella intente hacer un movimiento.

-Sólo vine para informarle a mi querida futura esposa que nos casamos éste viernes próximo –responde y se cruza de hombros.

-¡Oh! –le digo indiferente.-Gracias por la información, ¿Es todo? –le interrogo en un tono firme, no me quiero mostrar amable.

-Sí, mi amor, es todo –me responde y vuelve a mostrar esa estúpida sonrisa que es tan linda pero en estos momentos debería odiar porque sé que lo hace aposta, quiere verme enojada. Comienza a acercarse más a mí, ahora ésta muy cerca, demasiado diría yo.-Me voy, y te pones más linda de lo que ya estas éste viernes, he –me dice susurrándome al oído derecho, después vuelve a ponerse frente a mí, la quiero besar, ella me quiere besar, yo lo sé.

-No, Shay, no te besaré –me dice y entonces abro mis ojos decepcionada. Me giro para ver como ella camina hacia la salida.

Volví a caer en otro de sus juegos.

Caminé al sofá y me senté, tomé un cojín y de nuevo aquí estoy hundiendo otro coraje. No sé cuál sea su plan exactamente, pero si ella está buscando que yo le pida a mi padre que anule el negocio o algo por el estilo, se equivoca, al contrario, seguirá en pie, ahora sin duda Sam me tendrá como esposa por todo un año.

Después de ahogar mi coraje y logré calmarme comencé a pensar en que si Sam posiblemente ya tiene un plan para hacerme la vida miserable durante nuestro matrimonio, entonces yo también estaré preparada, yo también crearé mi plan, pero el mío sí va en serio, yo sí quiero enamorarte de verdad porque yo sí te quiero de verdad, así que espero no fallar.

-Mi niña, la comida está lista –interrumpe mi Nana mis pensamientos. Yo sólo le miro y le sonrío.

-Ya voy, Nana –le digo en un tono amable.

()()()

**POV SAM**

-¡Hoy es el gran día! –dice mi padre emocionado al entrar a mi oficina.

-Para ti –le respondo en un tono neutro mientras sigo revisando unos documentos sobre mi escritorio.

-¡Oh vamos, Sam!, ¿No estás feliz? –pregunta en un tono animado.

-Sí, mírame, wiiii –le digo en el mismo tono neutro y vuelvo a poner mi vista en los documentos que anteriormente estaba revisando.

Mi padre se sienta frente a mí y logra calmar su alegría un poco.

-Oye, hija, el lado bueno de ésta situación es que el dinero ya está en mis manos, y obtuviste un bono extra, ánimo, sólo será por un año –me dijo como si se tratara de que un año fuera como un minuto, obviamente mi padre no sabía exactamente cómo me estaba sintiendo, y la verdad es que me siento totalmente fatal, casarme con alguien que ni siquiera me gusta, que no me interesa, que no quiero ni mucho menos amo, era obvio que mi padre jamás entendería lo que se siente eso.

-Sí, papá, sólo será por un año, pero será horrible intentar fingir amor con esa niña, es decir, ¿Ya leíste la clausulas de Steven?, ahí me indica cómo debo ser con su princesa, esa niña es muy chiflada –bufé molesta.

Y es que en las clausulas que dejó el señor Shay me indica cómo debo comportarme con su hijita durante el matrimonio, y yo le he dado mi palabra de que cumpliré, pero ¡Oh vamos!, sé que probablemente no se dará cuenta de cómo estaré llevándome con su hija durante el matrimonio, pero soy mujer de palabra, sí pienso cumplir con algunas de sus clausulas, ya que algunas me servirán para lo que tengo planeado.

-Sólo recuerda que hay mucho dinero de por medio, que por cierto, ya tienes un 50 % de acciones en la empresa y deposité la mitad del dinero que puso Steven en mis manos en tu cuenta –dijo mi padre animado.

-Excelente, me alegra saber que cumpliste con tu parte del trato –le dije en un tono feliz.

-Soy hombre de palabra, hija, y ya ve a tu casa, prepárate para la gran boda, y despídete de tu departamento, recuerda que vivirás con tu esposa –dijo riendo. Y ahí estaba mi padre, de nuevo burlándose.

-No es gracioso –le dije molesta.

-No seas amargada, y ya ve a hacer lo que te digo –respondió calmando su burla y después salió de mi oficina.

Me recargué sobre mi silla y mire hacia arriba, solté un enorme suspiro, ya no había vuelta atrás, hoy me convertiría en la esposa de Carly.

()()()

**POV CARLY **

**-**Hoy es el gran día –le comenté a mi Nana quien estaba aquí en mi habitación ayudándome a arreglarme. En el contrato se concluyó que yo sería quien vestiría de novia y Sam sería mi noble caballero, si así puedo expresarlo de una mejor manera.

Y aquí estaba mirándome frente al espejo, con éste vestido blanco, a pesar de que la boda no sería religiosa, tan sólo con un Juez, pero así lo quise yo, porque es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Mi nana estaba acomodando mi vestido, quitándole algunas arrugas.

-Luces muy bella, hija –me dijo mi Nana y noté que tenía los ojos llorosos, lo pude ver por el espejo. Yo sonreí.-Gracias, Nana –respondí.

Me giré y le abracé.

-Gracias por estar conmigo –le dije muy cerca de su oído.

-Lo hago con gusto, mi niña, pero recuerde, aún está a tiempo para cancelar esto –me dijo intentando convencerme, pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, y honestamente yo no pensaba arrepentirme, ya lo tenía bien decidido.

-Quiero hacerlo, Nana, quiero casarme con Sam –le dije. Ella se soltó de mi abrazo y me miró de frente.-Entonces, suerte –me dijo en un tono tierno.

()()()

Y aquí voy, rumbo al lugar de mi boda, mi padre es quien me acompaña en éste auto con todos los vidrios blindados.

-¿En serio quieres hacer esto? –me pregunta mi padre preocupado. Yo sólo le muestro una sonrisa.-Sí, papá, ya te dije que sí –le respondí calmada para que él logrará tranquilizarse.

-Sigo sin entender por qué quisiste que te desposara a alguien que no te quiere, pero bueno, yo sólo le cumplo sus caprichos a mi niña, así que ni modo –dijo mi padre y su tono de preocupación disminuyó.

Y entonces llegamos, por fin. Un hermoso lugar, mi boda sería al aire libre, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, seguramente el reloj ya marcaba las 7:30 de la noche, tomé un respiro y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta principal tomada de la mano por parte de mi padre. Al entrar se veía que en el centro a tantos metros ya se encontraba Sam esperándome.

Comencé a caminar lentamente con ayuda de mi padre para poder llegar hasta donde Sam estaba, la gente nos miraba, se puso de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir, yo sólo me limité a mostrarles una cálida sonrisa como forma de agradecimiento.

El recorrido ya se me estaba haciendo eterno, pero por fin llegamos, y aquí tenía a mi futura esposa rubia. La cual portó un traje que se le ajustó muy bien a su cuerpo, se veía realmente sexi.

-Sam –dijo mi padre en un tono firme.

-Steven –respondió Sam mostrando una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes qué hacer –dijo mi padre y me entregó a ella colocando mi mano sobre la de ella.

-Claro –dijo ella.

Me tomó con extremo cuidado, como si yo fuera una figura o muñequita de porcelana o de cristal.

La boda comenzó a llevarse a cabo como había sido planeada, Sam y yo bailamos nuestro vals, se hizo todo conforme había sido indicado por mi padre, simplemente lo que yo quería se cumplió.

Sam estuvo de lo más atenta conmigo, y entonces sospeché que de nuevo actuaba, pero no me importó.

()()()

Después de la boda Sam y yo vinimos a mi casa, de ahora en adelante ella viviría aquí conmigo, y cuando digo de ahora en adelante quise decir de aquí hasta que se cumplan los 365 días.

Entré a mi habitación, ella se dirigió a la cocina tal vez por un vaso de agua o qué sé yo, mientras tanto yo observé el reloj de mi buró, el cual marcaba las 2:00 a.m.

-Vaya –dijo Sam entrando a mi habitación, o mejor dicho, nuestra habitación.-Entonces ya eres mi esposa –dijo entre dientes, tal vez estaba molesta. Yo sólo asentí.

-Lo soy –respondí en un tono neutro.

-Entonces –dijo mostrando una sonrisa perversa, la cual me dio miedo y sentí que mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Ella comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, me tiro en la cama y comenzó a besarme.

-Sam, espera –le grité intentando esquivar sus besos pero ella no se detenía.

Ella comenzó a quitarse el chaleco y lo lanzó al piso, después comenzó a desabotonar su blusa. Con ayuda de mis codos me acomode en la cama, pero más bien quería escapar de ella, y no estaba ebria, ella estaba cuerda de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sam, por favor –le rogué y ella mostró esa sonrisa que tanto me temí.

-Cierra la boca, Shay, eres mi esposa, así que ahora me complaces –dijo y volvió a subir encima de mí rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas.

Dio un tirón a los hombros de mi vestido, comenzó a romperlo y su lengua pasaba por mi cuello, honestamente yo no quería hacerlo con Sam, no así, de una manera tan violenta.

-Por favor, Sam, detente –le rogué. A ella no le importaban mis suplicas. Como pudo me sacó el vestido.

-Sam, detente, es mi primera vez, por favor –le grité y ella se detuvo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundida y desconcertada.

No pude contenerme más y lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas.

-¡Mierda! –gritó Sam furiosa y se quitó de mí.

-Yo aún no quiero que consumamos nuestro matrimonio, no así –le dije con mi voz algo quebrada.

-Cállate, Shay –me gritó furiosa. Puso sus manos sobre su cara, tal vez ella estaba intentando asimilar lo que le había dicho.

-No dormiré contigo –fue lo último que dijo y salió de la recámara.

Y ahora no entiendo, simplemente no logro entender si Sam se detuvo por lo que le dije o se arrepintió de querer casi violarme. Lo dudo, a ella no se le tentaría el corazón ni con ella misma ¿o sí?

Me acomodé en mi cama, me metí en las sabanas y tomé una almohada, quería borrar ese intento de violación de parte de Sam.

()()()

**POV SAM **

_-Sam, detente, es mi primera vez, por favor –_eso escuchaba retumbar en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Lo que no entiendo es por qué me detuve, debí aprovechar, ¿Será por esa mirada de niña inocente que me brindó?

Tomé un cojín del sofá en el que estoy sentada y ahogue mi grito de enojo y de coraje.

Y es que sigo sin entender, yo debí violarla, debí hacerlo.

Solté el cojín sobre el sofá y me recosté.

-Mi pesadilla está por comenzar –me dije en un susurro. –Bien, comenzaré mi conteo, faltan 365 días para quedar libre de Shay –

Y trataré de que estos 365 días no sean fáciles para ella, trataré de hacerle su vida miserable.

()()()

Y hasta aquí el capítulo tres, ya Sam comenzará su conteo y esto se pondrá más mmm intenso e interesante.

Si terminaron de leer dejen un Review POR FAVOR, es esencial para poder seguir escribiendo ésta historia :P.


	4. Día 1 de 365 (Plan en marcha)

**Disclaimer**: iCarly es propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. La historia sí es mía :D.

**Nota**: Aquí les traigo el capítulo cuatro de ésta historia tan bizarra que se me ocurrió :O, y pues respondo Reviews al final :').

**Capítulo 4: Día 1/365 (Plan en marcha)**

**LEER ESTE AVISO: **Okay, tengo que decir que el nombre del capítulo dice **"Día 1/365"**, entonces quiero aclarar que no creo hacer 365 capítulos, es decir, un capítulo por cada día que vivan las chicas o.O Oh joder! Sería mucho y tal vez con el tiempo les daría flojera leer, así que estuve pensando en probablemente hacerlo de diez en diez, es decir, cada capítulo tendrá diez días ya pasados y en cada uno estará resumido lo que hicieron xD, bueno aún no lo decido muy bien, o al menos que ustedes sí prefieran que haga los 365 días o.O eso sería algo loco, bueno, aún tengo tiempo para pensarlo, mientras tanto disfruten de este capítulo. Espero que en sus **Reviews o Mensajes privados **puedan ayudarme a decidir.

**PD**: El capítulo me quedó mega largo o.O, sí les molesta que sea así avísenme por **Review o twitter o fb** (Están en mi perfil de ff) o por donde sea para hacerlos más cortos o dividirlos y publicarlos después L_L **PERO EN SERIO DEJEN REVIEW para saber :D. **

**PD 2: **No tengo fechas exactas para las actualizaciones de los capítulos, pero es seguro que tardo de **Siete a Diez días**, sí notan que ya tardo más no crean que he abandonado la historia, eso no lo haré, tan sólo que el motivo será que pues ya entraré a la Facultad/Universidad y pues ya tendré más deberes t.t.

Sin más que decir, ahora sí, espero que lean este capítulo:

**POV SAM**

-Maldito contrato –grité furiosa y golpeé con mi pierna derecha el costal de box que se encuentra colgado en el centro de ésta habitación.

Y es que era la única manera de desahogar mi enojo, faltaban exactamente 365 días para quedar libre de Shay, y eso me ponía de malas, con sólo recordarlo la rabia regresaba a mi cuerpo y tenía esa sensación incluso de ahorcar a alguien.

-Sólo por un año –susurré presionando fuerte mis dientes y volví a lanzar una patada con mi pie izquierdo muy fuerte. Me dolió, pero no me importó, el coraje aún lo tenía aquí dentro y me estaba consumiendo, no podía calmarme.

Me coloqué en la posición como lo haría un peleador profesional, pero obvio yo no era nada profesional, tan sólo al recorrer la casa y encontrar ésta habitación me dio ganas de desahogarme golpeando algo y qué mejor que fingir que sé pelear.

Protegí mi rostro con mis puños en los cuales tenía puesto unos guantes para protegerme un poco y no lastimarme tanto.

Desperté temprano, demasiado a decir verdad, y es que simplemente ya no pude seguir durmiendo por más que lo intenté, digamos que el sofá fue en parte culpable por su incomodidad.

En mis intentos de dormir desde las 6:00 a.m. ya no lo logré y decidí dar un recorrido por la casa y por eso estoy aquí, golpeando con furia al recordar el día anterior, y el día del compromiso, y el día que besé a Shay, Agh, todo eso me asqueaba por completo.

Para no sudar el traje que usé para casarme con Shay, Agh –recordar eso en verdad me asqueaba –encontré ropa deportiva en el closet que ésta habitación tenia: Un short corto color negro que no me quedaba tan ajustado pero tampoco tan guango me hacía notar mis piernas firmes y un gran trasero, y un top deportivo color blanco, que éste sí se ajustaba a la perfección con mis bubis, y unos tenis que bueno, esos se veían bien, combinaban con el color de los últimos dos mencionados, del mismo color que mi top.

Debo admitir que me quedaba a la perfección, me miré al espejo y realmente soy sexi, no lo había notado.

Honestamente ésta casa era enorme, tenía seguramente una habitación para cada actividad que una quisiera hacer, después de todo, Shay no era una idiota.

Lancé unos golpes con mis puños, aumenté la velocidad de éstos, ya estaba algo sudorosa, y agitada. Tomé un poco de aire y volví a golpear el costal con mi pierna derecha y después lancé más golpes con mis puños.

-Buenos días, señorita Sam –interrumpió la tal Lisa que conocí aquella vez que vine por Shay para llevarla a la fiesta de compromiso.

Oh, la señora Lisa, una veterana o tal vez no, es que creo que aún tenía 50 y algo de edad encima, ahí estaba parada cerca de la entrada de ésta habitación mirando firme y de manera respetuosa vestida con un uniforme raro, la blusa color blanca y la falda azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el cabello recogido en una coleta y usando una diadema que le despejara por completo la frente.

-Buenos días, Lisa –le contesté algo agitada.

-Siento interrumpir, pero en media hora se servirá el desayuno –dijo.

-¿Aquí hay hora para el desayuno? –pregunté.

-¡Oh, sí! –Respondió amable.-La señorita Shay tiene un orden especifico para consumir sus alimentos, el desayuno se sirve a las 8:00 a.m., el almuerzo al medio día, la merienda a las 4:00 de la tarde y la cena a las 8 de la noche, pero sí usted gusta, puede tomarlo cuando quiera y me lo ordene –Terminó y yo sólo sonreí.

-No te preocupes, Lisa, seguiré ese absurdo horario que tiene Shay, no quiero hacerle trabajar doble –le dije y mostré una sonrisa

-¡Oh! –Dijo sorprendida.-Pues –hizo una pausa como dudando.-Gracias –terminó.

-Bien, pues tomaré una ducha y estaré puntual a la hora del desayuno, Lisa –le comenté.

-Excelente –respondió.

Lisa estuvo a punto de retirarse pero había algo que me estaba incomodando y es que no me interesaba saberlo, tan sólo era curiosidad.

-Lisa –le llamé. Ella se detuvo y se giró para encararme.

-¿Sí? –interrogó amable.

-Mi esposa –hice una pausa cuando dije eso y fruncí el ceño.-La señorita Shay, ya –seguí diciendo pero no podía terminar de formular la oración porque sinceramente no quería sonar interesada.-¿Ya despertó? –le pregunté de golpe.

-Sí, la señorita Shay despierta media hora antes del desayuno y si observa su reloj, pues este indica que ya son las 7:30 de la mañana –respondió Lisa mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

-Perfecto, es todo –le dije.

Ella asintió, dio vuelta y se retiró del sitio.

Genial, estuve golpeando un costal por casi una hora, vaya que soy brillante.

Al salir de esa habitación me percaté de una cosa o de varias, mis cosas aún no llegaban y yo decidí no dormir con Shay en su habitación, así que ahora ¿Cómo le haría?, ¿Dónde tomaría mi baño? ¡Rayos! ¡Qué idiota!

De todos modos, seguí caminando, pasé por la sala y otras habitaciones hasta llegar por la entrada principal y vi a Lisa cerrando la puerta.

-Oh, señorita, Sam –dijo sorprendida.

-Sólo dime Sam, Lisa –le dije sonriendo.

-De acuerdo –dijo algo nerviosa.-Sam, sus cosas han llegado –dijo y juro que quería saltar de la emoción, bendito día.

-Genial –respondí y vi que era cierto, cerca de la puerta se encontraban mis maletas y unas cajas donde empaqué cosas como retratos y esas tonterías.

-¿Quiere que las lleve a la recámara principal? –preguntó en un tono amable.

Supuse que la recámara principal sería en la que está Shay y por nada del mundo me quedaría a dormir con ella.

-A la de huéspedes, por favor –contesté.

Lisa se desconcertó.

-¡Oh!, bueno, en ésta casa contamos con tres habitaciones para huéspedes, ¿En cuál de esas llevo sus cosas? –

"La más alejada de Shay" pensé, pero no podía contestarle eso.

-La que usted crea que me gustará, Lisa –respondí amable.

Ella sólo asintió y las dos maletas que tenía ahí. En un movimiento torpe, intentó cargar también las cajas que no eran muy grandes, pero le fue imposible.

-Oh, descuide, Lisa, yo le ayudo con esas –le dije.

Tomé las cajas y le seguí cuando comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

Al llegar al pasillo me di cuenta que la habitación de Shay sí me quedaría alejada, pues ésta estaba al fondo, obvio, era la más grande y Lisa me llevó a la que estaba cerca de las escaleras, así que ¡Bingo!, no estaré tan cerca de mi esposa, Agh, odio eso.

Lisa soltó las maletas, abrió la puerta y después volvió a coger las maletas y entró.

Ya estando dentro ella me dio un pequeño tour por la habitación, mencionó todo lo esencial como dónde esta el baño, los apagadores, etc.

Yo le agradecí, ella salió y por fin quedé sola.

Fácil me quedaba seguro algunos veinte minutos para estar lista y a tiempo en el desayuno.

-Apresúrate, Puckett –me animé y corrí al baño.

()()()

**POV CARLY**

Por fin desperté, creí que todo había sido un terrible sueño, bueno, mejor dicho, una pesadilla, pero no fue así, aún seguía en ropa interior y entonces recordé el suceso de la madrugada de cuando Sam intentó forzarme a tener sexo con ella.

Me estremecí.

Me senté sobre mi cama, aún seguía cubierta con las sabanas y comencé a analizar mi habitación de un lado a otro, en efecto, Sam no durmió conmigo.

Solté un suspiro y decidí salir de mi cama. Al hacerlo casi tropiezo con el vestido, ahí estaba ese hermoso vestido que usé para casarme con ella, roto, casi totalmente destrozado, me dio tristeza recordar el por qué terminó así la prenda. Caminé dándole la vuelta a mi cama y encontré su chaleco, y de nuevo la tristeza comencé a sentirla golpear en mi pecho, sentí ganas de llorar.

Observé mi buró derecho y mire la hora del reloj que tengo ahí y éste marcaba las 7:30, así que desperté a tiempo, como siempre, tal vez sea costumbre, pues siempre despierto así a diario.

No recogí ni el vestido ni el chaleco, ya mi Nana se haría cargo de eso, mientras tanto yo decidí tomar un baño.

Después de la ducha que tomé, me cambié y me puse presentable, y sentía curiosidad por saber dónde estaba Sam, pero no quería salir a buscarle, por alguna razón me dejó algo temerosa.

Miré el reloj y éste marcaba las 7:50, suspiré, ya no quería seguir ahí en mi habitación, así que salí de ella y por las escaleras me encontré con mi Nana.

-Buen día, mi niña –me saludó amable.

-Buen día, Nana –respondí.

-¿Qué tal estuvo su boda? –preguntó.

Ambas comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, ella detrás de mí y seguíamos con nuestra pequeña charla.

-Estuvo bien, aunque me hubiera gustado verte ahí –comenté con un tono triste.

-¡Oh, mi niña! –respondió en un tono como de conmovida.-Siento mucho no haber podido acompañarle, pero usted sabe muy bien que yo no me siento cómoda en ese tipo de fiestas donde hay gente casi de la realeza –respondió

Yo reí ante ese comentario.

-No son gente de la realeza –dije.-Por cierto –me detuve.

Ya por fin terminamos de bajar y nos encontrábamos en el pasillo de la entrada principal de mi casa.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa? –le interrogué. La curiosidad me estaba matando.

-Oh, ella estuvo haciendo ejercicio por la mañana, y después… -comenzó a contarme mi Nana pero fue interrumpida.

-¿En serio así vas a estar al pendiente de cada cosa que haga? –preguntó Sam que venía bajando las escaleras muy relajada, y aunque aún no podía verla eso podía confirmarlo, pues se escuchaba un poco la pisada.

-No, tan sólo sentí curiosidad por saber dónde estabas –respondí girándome para verla y enfrentarla.

-Yo me retiro –dijo Lisa y se fue.

-Buenos días, querida esposa –dijo mostrando una sonrisa, y juro que jamás en mi vida había visto una tan falsa o más bien tan forzada.

-¿Dónde dormiste? –le pregunté en un tono molesto.

-¡Qué te importa! –respondió en un tono neutro.

-Me importa mucho, ahora eres mi esposa –remarqué la última palabra.-No lo olvides, Puckett –le dije mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Pude notar que ella comenzaba a sentir rabia cuando le dije eso.

-Pero sólo por un año –bufó molesta. ¡Bingo!, creo que se le estaba volteando la tortilla, es decir, ella quería hacerme enojar y ahora era yo quien le estaba haciendo enfurecer.

-Cierto –respondí.-Vayamos a desayunar –le dije y caminé hacia donde se encuentra el comedor. Ella sólo me siguió.

()()()

**POV SAM**

Estúpida Shay, maldita hija de su padre: Steven, ella quiere aplicar lo que yo, es decir, ella me quiere hacer enojar, pero no lo va a lograr. Le quitaré esa sonrisa estúpida de su rostro.

Ambas nos sentamos en el enorme comedor, fácil y las medidas eran de dos metros de largo y de ancho un metro y medio, sólo es una teoría.

Ella se sentó en la cabecera y yo a un lado, pues obvio, ahí estaban colocados los platos para nuestro majestuoso desayuno.

Lisa llegó y colocó un plato que contenía Waffles, sirvió enseguida jugo en nuestros vasos y leche en otro más pequeño. ¡Vaya!, Shay sí que está desquiciada, su forma tan ordenada de comer. Después de eso, Lisa se retiró y quedé a solas con Shay.

Apoyé mis codos sobre la mesa y coloqué mis nudillos sobre mi mentón.

-Cuéntame, querida, esposa, ¿Qué haces los sábados para divertirte? –interrogué fingiendo un tono amable. Ella colocó un Waffle en su plato y levantó su vista para encararme.

-¿Por qué intentaste violarme? –soltó y yo cambié mi expresión. Eso no me lo esperaba, ya lo había olvidado por completo.

-No intenté violarte –respondí.-Eres mi esposa, yo tenía ganas de sexo y creí que tú podrías complacerme, pero vaya error –contesté de manera fría. Y ahora era yo quien estaba colocando un Waffle sobre mi plato.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-No debiste hacer eso, entonces –respondió molesta.-Debiste pedírmelo, o preguntarme al menos –dijo.

Yo solté una pequeña carcajada.

-Ay, Shay, yo qué iba a saber que aún eres virgen –contesté riendo y ella soltó de golpe el tenedor el cual golpeó en el plato.

-No te rías, Sam –dijo muy molesta. Yo paré.

-Mira, Shay, sólo quiero dejarte muchas cosas en claro, para empezar, sinceramente tú no me gustas –confesé en un tono frío, yo no mediría mis palabras con ella, no le hablaría en tono tierno ni amable, yo quería lograr al menos arruinarle el desayuno con mis confesiones, hacerla sentir mal, por el momento.

-No eres mi tipo, y ni te hagas ilusiones, jamás te voy a querer –seguí diciendo.

-Eso lo sé –respondió ella con la voz un poco baja y después bajó su cabeza y miró probablemente a ese Waffle.

-Sólo quería recordártelo –hablé.-En fin, también quiero comentarte que no pienso dormir contigo –dije firme

Ella me encaró de nuevo y quedó sorprendida.

-¿Qué?, pero, eres mi esposa –dijo ella alterada.

-Lo soy, pero sólo porque es un maldito negocio –respondí enojada.

-Exacto, mi padre pagó por ti, entonces lo menos que puedes hacer es complacerme –reclamó furiosa.

-Tú no me complaciste ayer –enfrenté.-Así que no me vengas con eso –le dije.

-Yo soy quien debería ponerte las condiciones –volvió a decir.

-Pues lo siento, Shay, pero no será así, aquí las condiciones las pondré yo –le dije mostrando una sonrisa demasiado hipócrita para mi gusto.-No te conviene hacerme enojar –comenté.

-De acuerdo, aceptaré que no quieras dormir conmigo, sólo eso –dijo resignada.

-Perfecto –respondí triunfante.-En fin, entonces ¿Qué haces los sábados para divertirte? –volví a preguntar y ella me fulminó con la mirada.

Sonreí ante eso.

**POV CARLY**

Seguía sin poder creer que esta rubia podía llegar a ser tan mala como sea que ella se lo propusiera, al decirme que no le gustaba, que no era su tipo y que jamás me querría sentí un golpe muy duro, demasiado a decir verdad.

No podía creer que ella fuera quien me pusiera las condiciones y yo de idiota acepté, ¿Por qué lo hice?, ¡Ah, Sí!, ya lo recordé, es que simplemente yo sí estoy enamorada de ella, ¿Cómo es posible?, ni yo lo sé, pero así es, por eso es que quise que mi padre la desposara para mí.

Lo que noté es que ella quería fastidiarme el desayuno y lo logró, pero yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, claro que no, así que rápido tenía que pensar en algo.

-Ir al cine –respondí cuando ella me preguntó que qué era lo que hacía los sábados para divertirme.

Su rostro demostró que dudó de mi respuesta, le ignoré y seguí concentrada en mi Waffle.

-De acuerdo, entonces en la tarde vamos al cine –dijo.

-Bien –respondí indiferente.

Y ya tenía algo planeado, pondría en marcha mi plan de enamorarle, ambas saldríamos beneficiadas, yo no saldría perdiendo, yo estoy enamorada de ella, así que ya sólo falta que ella lo esté.

**POV SAM**

Ir al cine, no estaba nada mal, por fin mi nuevo plan lo echaría a andar, y qué mejor que comenzarlo en el dichoso cine.

Esto era fácil, yo jamás me enamoraría de Shay, o sea, ¡Por Dios!, como lo dije, ella no es mi tipo, y a parte yo ya tengo al amor de mi vida, sé que pronto volverá, así que mientras tanto, a divertirme.

Esto era fácil, era enamorara a Shay pero siempre dejarle con las ganas, enamorarle poco a poco, pero obvio teniendo cuidado, bueno, de enamorarla no será difícil, incluso creo que ya lo está, pero jugar con ella será divertido, un lindo Juego de amor en el cual le haré creer que la quiero pero después le mostraré lo contrario, le haré pasar corajes, y mucha tristeza.

Sí, será divertido.

()()()

Nuestro dichoso desayuno terminó a las 9:00 a.m. Yo me despedí de ella y me retiré.

Salí de la casa y del bolsillo de mi pantalón saqué mi celular. Presioné el botón de iniciar llamada al contacto con nombre "Wendy".

-Hey, Wendy, soy yo, Sam –le dije.-Voy para tu casa –le dije y finalicé.

Subí a mi lindo hermoso auto y arranqué con destino a casa de Wendy.

Al llegar, ésta de inmediato abrió la puerta y me recibió con un abrazo.

-Hola, recién casada –comentó soltando riendo.

-Ja,ja –comenté molesta.-No es divertido –le dije.

-Ya, tranquila –contestó relajada.-Ven, pasa –invitó.

Cerré la puerta y le seguí hasta la sala.

-Y bien, cuéntame, ¿Qué haces por acá? –preguntó mientras se sentaba.

-Sálvame –solté de inmediato y me senté de golpe a un lado de ella.

-¿Tan malo fue?, ¿No te dio buen sexo? –preguntó intentando ocultar su risa.

-Es virgen –solté molesta.-Y simplemente no me dieron ganas, no sé, me asqueó o algo –confesé y tomé un cojín para cubrir mi cara, creo que sentía vergüenza.

-Oye, cálmate –dijo y quitó el cojín de mi cara.-Ánimo, ésta noche podemos irnos de putas –

-¿Hablas en serio? –interrogué entusiasmada.

-Sí, aunque pues ahora que estás casada, tal vez debas pedirle permiso a tu esposa –soltó y tiró una carcajada.

-Ja,Ja, que graciosa –respondí haciéndome la ofendida.

-Ya, perdón, entonces ¿Cómo quedamos?, ¿Pasas por mí o paso por ti o qué? –preguntó ya calmando su risa y poniéndose seria.

-Tú pasas por mí, no quiero sacar a mi bebé en la noche, no quiero lastimarlo –le dije.

-De acuerdo –respondió.

()()()

¡Vaya!, ya era medio día, y según, en casa de Shay, esa es la hora del almuerzo, ¡Qué tontería!, insisto, ¿En serio tener un orden especifico para comer?, yo como si tengo hambre y se acabó.

Ahora me estaba dirigiendo a casa de mi padre, ni siquiera le avisé que iría, pero bueno, es sábado, no creo que él salga a divertirse o a hacer algo en día de descanso.

Estacioné mi auto frente a su casa y bajé, al entrar me encontré con su sirviente: Erick.

-Hola, Erick –le saludé.

-Hola, Sam –saludó amable.

DE algún modo, sentí que Erick podría ser la versión masculina de Lisa, el hombre no se veía tan viejo, pero tampoco tan joven, no sé su edad, pero él ha estado aquí desde que yo era una bebé, así que supongo que Erick sí tenía ya muchos años encima, ¿Usará cremas para las arrugas o por qué casi no tiene?, en fin, no importa.

-¿Está mi padre? –le pregunté amable.

-Sí, él está en su despacho –contestó en un tono respetuoso.

-Gracias –le dije y caminé hacia ese dichoso lugar.

Cuando llegue simplemente abrí la puerta y entré.

-Hola, Padre –le saludé.

Ahí estaba él, sentado revisando algunos papeles, creo que jamás se cansaba de trabajar.

-¿Sam? –dudó.

-La misma –respondí

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó confundido.

-El que me haya casado no significa que me fuera a convertir en la prisionera de Shay –le dije.

-Pero tú hace días me dijiste que eso serías –contestó riendo.

-Pues no, yo no pienso ser eso de Shay, ya le puse condiciones –contesté orgullosa.

-¡Vaya!, que ruda, he –contestó mi padre de forma burlona.

-Sí, como sea –respondí indiferente. Me acerqué y me senté frente a él.-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté curiosa.

-Pues me puse a trabajar en las inversiones que haré para lo del crecimiento de la empresa, hago cuentas de lo que se gastará y ya sabes todo eso –respondió algo cansado.

-¿Y no hay problemas?, es decir, el dinero que te dio Steven sí alcanza, ¿Verdad? –pregunté preocupada.

-Tranquila, sí alcanza, pero estoy procurando hacer un tipo de negocio donde la cantidad sea menor –respondió firme.-Pero cambiemos de tema, mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué tal tu primer día de casada? –preguntó burlón.

-Genial, siento que será divertido –le respondí.

-Me alegra que ya hayas aceptado esa idea de que estás casada, tan sólo recuérdalo, sólo será por

-Un año –finalicé su oración y puse mis ojos en blanco.-Ya lo sé –le dije.

-Iba a decir que sólo por 365 días, pero bueno, un año lo resumió mucho mejor –dijo y soltó una carcajada.

-Últimamente andas muy cómico, papá –

-Ya, perdón, hija, es que, hay que tomar esto a la ligera, no es tan malo –se defendió.

-Sí, como sea –respondí sin prestar mucha atención.

Después de esa pequeña charla, mi padre y yo decidimos jugar Ajedrez, él siempre me ganaba así que yo siempre le pedía revancha y era un cuento de nunca acabar.

No me había percatado de la hora hasta que sonó mi celular, era un mensaje de texto.

_-Paso por ti a las diez, besos, Wendy._

Sonreí, por fin algo bueno haría el día de hoy. Miré la hora y marcaba las 4:30.

-Papá, tengo que irme –le dije de pronto y me puse de pie. Él se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué?, aún no terminamos –dijo

-Tengo que hacer algo –le dije.

-¿Es importante? –preguntó

Y entonces me puse a analizar, ¿Llevar a Shay al cine era importante?, mmm, de cierto modo lo era, digo, para poner mi plan en marcha, pero obvio no era para nada importante por Shay, es decir, no de la manera que ella podría creer, Agh, me odio por ser tan complicada.

-Sí –le respondí.

-Bueno, entonces la partida queda pendiente –dijo.

Le di un rápido beso en su mejilla y salí de ahí para regresar a casa de Shay, o a mí casa.

()()()

**POV CARLY**

Después de que Sam terminó de desayunar ya no supe de ella, ni siquiera me dijo a qué hora me llevaría al cine o me habrá tomado el pelo.

Regresé a mi habitación, y ahí estaba mi Nana recogiendo el vestido y el chaleco.

-Gracias –le dije mientras cerraba la puerta y me sentaba sobre mi cama.

-Disculpe que me entrometa, mi niña, pero, ¿Por qué la señorita Sam no dormirá con usted? –preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno, es obvio, Nana, ella no se siente cómoda –respondí tratando de sonar segura.

Mi nana dudó de mi respuesta, no quedó muy convencida.

-Ella no le ha lastimado ¿verdad?, es decir, en su noche de bodas –preguntó con más curiosidad.

¿A qué se refería?, ¿Lastimarme en qué modo?, supongo que se refería a lo del sexo o algo, el cual no tuve. ¿Mi nana escucharía mis gritos de la madrugada?, lo dudo, ella duerme abajo.

-No –respondí con una expresión de confusión.-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –era mi turno de preguntar.

-Por su vestido –contestó.

-Oh, Nana, sólo ignora eso –le dije.-¿Podrías traerme mi laptop? –pedí.

-Claro, mi niña, enseguida –respondió y salió de mi habitación.

Yo me recosté en mi cama y solté un respiro de alivio.

-Aquí está, mi niña –dijo mi Nana entrando, y de nuevo sin tocar la puerta, creo que ya me acostumbré a que no haga eso.

-Gracias –respondí volviéndome a sentar y tomé la laptop.

-¿Sabes dónde está mi esposa? –le interrogué amable mientras prendía el equipo.

-Ella salió pero no dijo a donde –respondió. Yo fruncí el ceño.

-¡Oh!, bueno –fue lo único que dije.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó antes de salir de mi habitación.

-No, Nana, gracias –respondí. Ella sólo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue mientras cerraba con delicadeza la puerta de mi cuarto.

Y ahora ¿A dónde habrá ido Sam?, ni siquiera me avisó que saldría. Por un lado sí me sentí algo enojada, es que, o sea, ¿Por qué no me avisó?, bueno, ya después le haría algún tipo de reclamo.

En mi laptop comencé a teclear en esos Juegos al Azar para distraerme un rato, me puse más cómoda en mi cama y comencé a jugar en línea Damas inglesas.

Revisé la hora y el reloj marcaba que era hora del almuerzo.

-Mi niña –llamó mi Nana asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Yo estaba recargada en la cabecera de mi cama sosteniendo la laptop con mis piernas.

-¿Sí? –dije mirándole.

-¿No piensa almorzar? –preguntó preocupada.

-¿Ya llegó Sam? –Le contesté con una pregunta.

-Aún no –respondió.

-Entonces no almorzaré, no tengo hambre –le dije. Ella quedó sorprendida ante lo que dije y es que nunca había dejado pasar una comida hasta ahora.

-De acuerdo –respondió dudosa y confundida, después cerró la puerta.

Me percaté de que ya llevaba tres horas jugando en línea, espero que no se me haga vicio, eso sería malo para mí.

Decidí dejar de jugar y abrí mi red social para revisar si algún contacto estaba en línea para charlar.

-Oh, genial, mi amiga Missy.

Estuve a punto de abrir la ventana del chat para iniciar una conversación pero ella se adelantó y me envió una video llamada. De inmediato la acepté

_-Hola, Carly –saludo muy emocionada._

_-Hola, Missy –respondí e hice un ademan en forma de saludo con mi mano derecha._

_-Siento mucho no haber asistido a tu boda –se disculpó honestamente._

_-Me la debes, Missy, en serio ansío verte pronto –admití._

Y es que Missy y yo nos hicimos amigas desde que estábamos en preparatoria, ella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga y la única a la que le conté la verdad del por qué quería a Sam como esposa, aunque ella se opuso terminó por respetar mi decisión.

_-Sé que no asististe porque no soportas a Sam –le dije y ella se hizo la ofendida._

_-De acuerdo, sí, fue por eso –admitió._

Missy y yo cambiamos de tema, ella honestamente no quería saber de Sam, pues es que Missy la conoce también desde hace tiempo y siempre le pareció que Sam es una persona muy modesta, mala, hipócrita, simplemente algo no le agradaba y pues bueno, yo también sé respetar las opiniones y decisiones de las personas, así que por más que yo el hablara e intentara persuadir en sus prejuicios no le hice cambiar de opinión, ella decía que había algo en Sam que no le cuadraba, pero eso no impidió que yo sí terminara por enamorarme de la rubia.

Comenzamos a contar anécdota de lo que pasamos en la preparatoria y después en la universidad, y así se me fue el tiempo con ella, simplemente me hacía falta que estuviera cerca, para así contarle en persona lo poco que he pasado con Sam, pero ahora Missy se encontraba lejos por algún negocio de trabajo, pero prometió recompensar el tiempo que me dejó abandonada en cuanto regresara.

Missy comenzó a contarme algo demasiado gracioso o simplemente tenía muchas ganas de reír, de verdad me estaba divirtiendo con esta video llamada, creo que después del amargo desayuno que me hizo pasar Sam al fin con Missy estaba siendo recompensando.

-Shay, ¿Aún no estás lista? –preguntó Sam en un tono molesto.

Yo dejé de reír al verla parada por la puerta.

-Missy, hablamos luego –dije mirando a la cámara de mi computadora y finalicé la video llamada.

-¿Missy? –preguntó Sam confundida. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta mi cama y yo me estremecí.-¿Quién es Missy? –preguntó presionando sus dientes, se veía ¿enojada?

-Una amiga –respondí. Cerré la laptop y la dejé sobre mi cama y decidí ponerme de pie.

-¡Oh! –respondió en un tono serio y mostró una sonrisa la cual noté que forzó

Al estar fuera de mi cama caminé hasta mi peinador que se encuentra a la derecha y me senté.

Sam me siguió los pasos con su mirada y después caminó y pude ver que por el espejo ella miraba mis ojos.

Yo tomé el peine y comencé a cepillar mi cabello lentamente.

Ella se puso detrás de mí, demasiado cerca y me abrazó muy fuerte. Colocó su mentón en mi hombro derecho y me siguió mirando por el espejo.

-No sé por qué estabas riendo a carcajadas con esa tal Missy –comenzó a susurrar en mi oído.-Pero a mí no me vas a ver la cara de tonta, Shay –siguió susurrando en un tono amenazante.-Que sea la última vez que vea que estás así –terminó y apretó más fuerte mi cintura.

Yo cerré mis ojos y presioné con fuerza y volví a abrirlos. Ella seguía sonriendo y sentí miedo, su mirada cambió, era como si ella se hubiera vuelto loca. Mordió un poco mi hombro y me soltó.

-Te espero abajo para ir al cine –dijo y salió de mi habitación.

¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Le dieron celos?, ¿Por qué no me defendí?, ¿Tanto miedo sentí?, ¿Me estoy convirtiendo en su sumisa en vez de yo hacer que ella sea la mía? ¿Me casé con una loca?, definitivamente sí, me casé con una loca, o ¿Sam es bipolar?

Moví mi cabeza negando para despejar esas preguntas de mi mente.

Cepillé mi cabello un poco más rápido para no hacer esperar a Sam. Giré mi vista hacia el reloj que se encuentra en mi buró y este marcaba las 5:00 p.m. Genial, ya también se me pasó la merienda y con esto que acaba de pasar se me quitó el hambre.

()()()

**POV SAM**

-Entonces no tomarán la merienda ¿verdad? –preguntó Lisa en un tono respetuoso.

-Pues supongo que no, llevaré a mi esposa al cine y tal vez después a cenar –le contesté.

-¡Qué mal!, me preocupa que mi niña deje pasar ya dos comidas en un solo día –comento Lisa y yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Dos?, ¿A caso no almorzó? –interrogué curiosa.

-Pues no, ella estuvo metida en su laptop desde que terminó de desayunar –respondió Lisa preocupada.

Entonces Shay pasó casi todo el día platicando con esa tal Missy, interesante, guardaré esto como un tipo de defensa, de algo me tiene que servir esta información.

-Listo –dijo Shay mientras bajaba las escaleras. Se cambió de ropa, ésta mañana tan sólo usaba unos jeans y una blusa blanca, pero ahora optó por ponerse una falda y una blusa de rayas que le combinaba con esas zapatillas, se veía linda, debo reconocerlo.

-Genial –respondí y salí de la casa y ella me siguió.

Shay se detuvo, tal vez pensó que me comportaría como un caballero como aquella vez que vine por ella para ir a la fiesta de compromiso, pero se equivoca, eso no pasaría hoy ni nunc más.

-Sólo sube –le ordené. Ella sólo asintió y subió a mi auto.

Lo puse en marcha y durante los primeros minutos de camino estuvimos en silencio.

-¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que saldrías? –me preguntó.

-¿A caso tengo que avisarte cada cosa que hago? –le respondí con una pregunta.

-Pues sí, soy tu esposa –respondió en un tono molesto.

Yo sonreí.

-No creo que te importe en dónde estuve, Shay –le dije pero no la miré, tan sólo seguía mirando hacia el frente mientras conducía.

-Claro que me importa –contestó intentando relajarse.

-Lo dudo –le dije en un tono muy duro como reclamándole.-Supe que te la pasaste en tu laptop, y supongo que te la pasaste conversando con la tal Missy –finalicé.

-¿Celosa? –me enfrentó. Yo solté una carcajada.

-Claro que no, Shay, no son celos, ésta mañana te dejé muy claro todo, no me gustas, no eres mi tipo y no te quiero –contesté molesta.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te molesta que haya platicado con Missy casi todo el día? –interrogó.

-No me molesta, tan sólo no quiero que me veas la cara de idiota, si vas a coquetear que no sea delante de mí, no quiero quedar en vergüenza –le respondí molesta.

-Entonces quiere decir que sí son celos –dijo ella como si resultara triunfante.

-¡Qué no! –contesté elevando mi tono de voz.-Tan sólo, me da asco –le dije.

¿Celos de la tal Missy? O sea, joder, claro que no, yo no sentiría celos, es Shay, y Shay no me gusta, yo no podría sentir celos.

Aparqué el auto en el estacionamiento más cercano. Caminamos hasta la gran plaza donde se encuentra el cine "Premier".

-¿Qué película quieres ver? –le pregunté. Ya estábamos en el sitio mirando a nuestro alrededor los carteles donde se promocionan las películas

-Escógela tú –respondió amable.

-De acuerdo –contesté.

Escogí una titulada "El demonio regresa", sonreí, esa era perfecta, una de terror.

Al parecer a Shay no le agradó la idea, pero no me importó, ya había comprado las entradas así que ya no podía rechazar la oferta.

Entramos a la sala de cine y ésta ya estaba obscura, en la pantalla se notaban los anuncios publicitarios que pasan antes de que comience la película.

Permití que Shay caminará delante de mí y yo sólo le iba sosteniendo de los hombros para no caerme o algo.

Mientras caminábamos, me tomé la libertad de ir pensando en mi maravilloso plan, Shay quedaría fascinada ésta tarde y después le decepcionaría al regresarla a la realidad de que sólo estaba actuando de nuevo.

Por fin encontró nuestros lugares en ésta sala y nos sentamos. Ella quedó a mi derecha.

-Si quieres palomitas y refresco sólo presiona el botón –le dije.-Yo pago –finalicé. Ella sólo asintió y lo hizo, presionó el botón y ordenó las palomitas grandes y dos regrescos.

El chico tardó sólo cinco minutos y nos trajo el pedido.

-Ay, Shay, la verdadera función ésta por comenzar –me susurré a mi misma. Me encantaba hablar sola. Bebí de mi refresco por la vajilla y sonreí, ya está obscuro, Shay no notaría mi sonrisita perversa.

()()()

Y hasta aquí el capítulo amm cuatro, ya tuve que cortarlo L_L estaba quedando demasiado largo :'( pero si ustedes prefieren que sí sean largos pues hágamelo saber por medio de un Review o MP o fb o tuitah L_L.

**DEJEN REVIEWS por favor, eso es esencial para poder continuar con la historia L_L. **

**Publicidad : Chequen mi perfil, subí un OneShot Cam :B. **

**Respondiendo Reviews acá:**

**Invader Johnny**: Espero que sí se arrepienta, hay que tomar en cuenta que según la rubia ya tiene al amor de su vida :O.

**PLL-Naomily-iCarlyLover**: Sí es una historia muy extraña, gracias por leer :').

**Bants**: Ohh me encanta que te encante :3, saludos y gracias por leer L_L.

**Spikey07**: Sííí, ya viene lo bueno *.*.

**Yo**: Joder, siento que me estoy respondiendo xD lol, ok!, mal chiste :'c, y gracias por dejar review, y yo trataré de que su primera vez sea bonito n.n.

**CAM**: Procuro subir cada siete días, y descuida, no abandonaré ésta historia ya que se me hace que es un proyecto muy importante y es de los que más me ha gustado hacer L_L, gracias por leer y dejar review :3.


	5. Día 1 de 365 (Plan en marcha) (Parte 2)

**Capitulo 5**: Día 1 de 365 (Plan en marcha) Parte 2

Disclaimer: iCarly es propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon :'(.

Nota: Pues aquí les traigo el capítulo cinco L_L por fin! Jajaja, sé que dije que sólo tardo de siete a diez días pero ésta vez me demoré más porque pues ya volví a la FACULTAD/UNIVERSIDAD y pues no pensé que mi primera semana ya estaría llena de tareas y demás :'(, pero bueno, por fin lo terminé, quedó algo corto, pero me dejó satisfecha.

PD: Ya decidí cómo serán los capítulos y tal vez el próximo tarde en subirlo al menos algunos once días o tal vez pueda aprovechar el asueto (15 y 16 de septiembre, días festivos en mi país) y le de avance a la escritura L_L.

PD2: En mi Bio pueden encontrar más información sobre mí :P y mis cuentas y así pa' que me sigan .m

Respondo reviews al final :3.

Sin más que decir, aquí lo dejo, espero que lo lean:

**POV SAM**

La película dio inicio, primero comenzó con una escena en una casa ubicada en medio de un enorme campo y a sus alrededores animales como: vacas, borregos y áreas de sembrar incluyendo un sonido de aves y ruidos extraños, giré mi cabeza para ver si lograba ver qué expresión tenía Shay en ese momento, pero sólo vi que ella estaba muy concentrada viendo la película, era obvio, aún no pasaban una escena donde comenzara todo lo terrorífico y horroroso, esas que dan miedo y te aceleran el corazón, bueno, al menos eso pienso que esa es la reacción de una persona que no le gustan y no soporta este tipo de películas.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y por fin estaba comenzando lo bueno de la película, por fin apareció la sombra de ese mentado "demonio", la trama se estaba volviendo interesante y de nuevo giré mi cabeza para ver qué expresión tenía Shay y logré captar que ella comenzaba a asustarse.

"Es la hora de actuar, nena" –pensé

El audio era extraordinario, simplemente algo excitante para disfrutar de una película, pues todo lo que el actor estaba sintiendo lo traspasaba al público y emocionalmente también se llegaba a sentir algo de miedo, pues los efectos eran en verdad buenos y los gritos de los actores se escuchaban tan fuerte con tanta intensidad que simplemente cualquiera quedaba intimidado, menos yo, pues amo éstas películas.

Tal vez la película ya iba por la mitad, y ahora la familia que se encontraba en esa casa de campo se estaba ocultando de ese "demonio" que había regresado por venganza o algo por el estilo y entonces éste se les aparece y la familia se separa corriendo por algún lugar de ahí de la casa intentando escapar, esos gritos de terror, de miedo, simplemente perfectos para causar el mismo efecto en los individuos que están viendo la película, sobre todo en Shay quien al ver esa escena soltó un pequeño brinco en su asiento y un pequeño gritillo tocándose el pecho y entonces ahí entré en acción, le rodeé con mis brazos y a pesar de la obscuridad busqué sus ojos, así es, sus ojos, los cuales me mostraron un brillo extraño, ella me miró sorprendida y mantenía sus ojos firmes sosteniendo la mirada que yo le estaba dedicando, ese brillo jamás lo había visto en mi vida y juro que no era la poca luz de la pantalla donde está puesta la película, ese brillo causó un efecto muy extraño en mí, sentí un regocijo en el estómago, entonces me percaté de que algo estaba mal, muy pero muy mal, yo no podía estar sintiendo ese cosquilleo con tan sólo actuar así con Shay.

-Tranquila, sólo es una película –le dije en un susurro cerca de sus labios para que ya no siguiera asustada.

¿Desde cuándo decidí cambiar el plan?, todo lo que tenía preparado para hacer sufrir a Shay cambió, ahora sólo pensé en protegerla y que no sintiera más miedo.

Después de lo que le dije ella asintió y visto esto, la acurruqué en mi pecho rodeándole con mi brazo derecho.

Ella regresó su vista al frente y yo también, pero no podía estar tranquila, y al parecer ella tampoco, pues volvió a girar su cabeza y yo hice lo mismo y le volví a mirar, había algo raro, algo que no podía comprender, era como un ¿deseo? Pero ¡Diablos! ¿Qué estoy a punto de hacer?, probablemente sea lo más asqueroso que he hecho al unir mis labios con los de ella y sentir sus labios tan suaves. Me separé de inmediato y aún le seguía abrazando. Decidí no hablar sobre ese beso, no ahí y tal vez nunca, de inmediato tenía que remover ese recuerdo de mi memoria.

Algunos segundos después ella volvió a girar su vista y se acercó a mí oído.

-Sam, me quiero ir –susurró suplicándome de una manera tan tierna lo cual se supone yo no debo soportar. Y aquí era cuando debía aprovechar y contestarle que no, que se aguantara, pero por alguna razón de nuevo eso cambió.

-De acuerdo –le respondí en un susurro.

Y hecho eso, nos pusimos de pie para salir de la sala, estorbamos a algunas personas pero eso no me importó, tan sólo quería estar fuera de ahí y que Shay mantuviera la calma y dejara de sentir miedo.

Al estar fuera nos dirigimos hacia donde aparqué el auto y ella aún se veía asustada, pero ¿Qué diablos?, estaba teniéndole consideración a mi esposa, y eso definitivamente significa que algo está muy mal en mi cabeza. Cuando llegamos, desactivé la alarma y le ordené a Shay que subiera pero no obedeció de inmediato.

-Te dije que subieras –le dije en un tono duro para que obedeciera pero ésta sólo se quedaba parada a un lado de la puerta del copiloto y no se movía.

Yo me encontraba ya lista para subirme pero no podía hacerlo si Shay no estaba acatando mi orden al decirle que subiera. Así que caminé hacia donde estaba ella y abrí la puerta y volví a decirle que se subiera y ella me miró confundida.

-Sube, ¡Ahora! –grité estando muy molesta, pues mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

Ella volvió a mirarme, asintió y por fin subió a mi auto. Al terminar de hacerlo, cerré la puerta con fuerza y me dirigí a la parte de conductor para ahora subirme yo e irnos de ahí.

Mientras conducía, los primeros cinco minutos fueron de total silencio, yo no le dirigí palabra a Shay ni mucho menos una mirada, pues estoy completamente desconcertada, ¿Por qué no llevé a cabo mi plan?, ¿Qué me está pasando?

-¿Por qué lo haces, Sam? –interrogó la castaña en un tono demasiado serio que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Fruncí el ceño demostrando confusión, pues ella no planteó bien la pregunta, ¿A qué se refería con el por qué lo hago?

-¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunté confundida usando un tono duro pero no de enojo.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero –respondió algo ¿dolida?, su tono fue deprimente.-Lo que pasó en la sala hace rato –siguió

Y entonces lo recordé, ¡Oh diablos!, ¡Lo recordé!, se refería al beso pero yo no quería hablar de eso en lo absoluto.

-¡Oh! –Comencé a responder.-Te refieres a que te asustaste –le dije como si se refiriera a eso, pero era obvio que no, aún así, respondí con eso para ver si ella se molestaba y dejaba el tema de lado.

-¡No! –contestó molesta.-No te hagas la desentendida, sabes que me refiero al beso, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué haces esto? –interrogó molesta y detuve el auto en cuanto el semáforo se puso en luz roja.

Me giré para verla y ella no lo hizo, ella seguía concentrada mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Es otro jueguito de actuación? –se adelantó a preguntar de nuevo antes de que yo pudiera responder.

Volví a girar mi vista al frente, pues el semáforo por fin puso luz verde y seguí conduciendo.

-Ya sabes la respuesta, Shay –contesté cortante tratando de no demostrar importancia al tema porque de hecho eso era lo que yo quería, ya no darle importancia.

Pero lo más curioso es que ni yo sabía la respuesta.

-Será mejor que ya no lo hagas, sólo me confundes –confesó en un tono triste y pude notar que giró su rostro para mirar por la ventana.

-Sólo intento cumplir las estúpidas clausulas que me indicó tu padre –dije y la verdad es que ni siquiera era verdad esa respuesta, pero el decirle eso me permitiría disfrutar de al menos seguir con mi actuación y disfrutar de vez en cuando a mi querida esposa, a pesar de que ésta no me gusta en lo absoluto.

Por fin llegamos a un restaurante, aparqué el auto y le indiqué a Shay que bajara ya que antes de volver a casa primero teníamos que cenar. Ella sólo se limitó a seguir mis órdenes y no cruzó palabra alguna al menos no mientras entrabamos al restaurante.

Opté por sentarnos en una mesa cerca de la puerta de salida y ahí se nos acercó el mesero, le pedimos lo que cada una queríamos y el hombre sólo asintió indicando que enseguida llegaría nuestro pedido.

**POV CARLY**

La película estaba teniendo un desarrollo demasiado terrible para mi gusto, honestamente no me gustan este tipo de películas, normalmente yo prefiero comedias, romances, incluso musicales, pero terror no, simplemente es algo que no soporto, pero Sam la eligió así que no tuve más remedio que seguirle el paso.

Los efectos de sonido eran impresionantes, no puedo creer cómo una película pueda llegar a causar tal efecto emocional en las personas, bueno, menos en Sam, pues ésta jamás se vio asustada, pues era obvio, si le gusta éste tipo de películas, seguro ya ha visto otras mucho más terroríficas y puede soportar cualquiera que le proyecten.

Durante una escena de gritos di un pequeño salto en mi asiento y me toqué el pecho, sentí que se me saldría el corazón, pero Sam hizo algo que me confundió por completo: me abrazó. Así es, puso sus brazos alrededor de mí, jamás esperé ese detalle de ella, pero de inmediato la duda invadió mi mente ¿Será real? O ¿Una actuación más?

Me tranquilizó susurrándome muy cerca de los labios que sólo era una película, y antes de eso nuestras miradas se encontraron en la obscuridad de esa sala de cine, ni siquiera la luz de la pantalla podría servir para tal, en sus ojos noté algo extraño, un brillo, el cuál yo estoy segura que ya había leído sobre él. Era ese tipo de brillo de cuando dicen que hay una conexión de amor, de ese que es a primera vista, pero eso no podía ser posible, Sam fue muy clara conmigo desde el principio, ella jamás se fijaría en mí. A pesar de eso, algo me confundió más.

Ella me recargó muy cerca de su pecho rodeándome en un abrazo y yo volví a posar mi vista en la enorme pantalla, pero ya no le prestaba atención a la película, ahora sinceramente lo que me estaba dando miedo era la reacción de Sam, comencé a sentir que me estaba sofocando por tantas dudas que comenzaban a invadir mi mente, así que volví a mirarle de frente y ella también me volvió a mirar y de nuevo ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos, sentí un regocijo, miles de emociones en mi mente, y entonces ella se acercó poco a poco más a mis labios hasta lograr plasmarme un beso, uno muy cálido, suave y rico, pero se separó de inmediato y volvió a regresar su vista a la pantalla simulando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero lo más importante: no dejó de abrazarme.

Dejé que pasaran algunos segundos y volví a girarme para rogarle que por favor nos fuéramos y aceptó.

Al salir de la sala no pude evitar ir pensando en lo que había pasado ahí dentro –Me refiero al beso – ella estaba de alguna manera ¿Protegiéndome?, o ¿Complaciéndome? No lo sé, pero lo que más me inquietaba era que probablemente se trataba sólo un jueguito más de actuación.

No lograba ordenar por completo mis pensamientos, pero Sam los interrumpió gritándome que me subiera a su auto, yo no quise pelear en ese instante, así que sólo me limité a obedecerla.

Durante el camino era silencio total mientras ella conducía, pero ya por fin estaba acomodando mis ideas y ya comenzaría con el interrogatorio, la verdad me dolía, porque honestamente yo sí estoy enamorada de ella y mi único objetivo era ese de también enamorarla, pero conforme actúa lo veo imposible, y si así es nuestro primer día de casadas no quiero imaginar los 364 días que nos faltan, entonces tenía que idear algo para llegar a un acuerdo con ella, pero antes tenía que interrogarle cuál era su objetivo, el por qué me hacía eso.

-¿Por qué lo haces, Sam? –le interrogué en un tono triste mientras me ponía cabizbaja.

-¿A qué te refieres? –respondió con una pregunta haciéndose la desentendida, era obvio que no quería tocar el tema.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero –respondí decepcionada, es increíble que después de que según ha demostrado lo terrible que puede llegar a ser no quiera enfrentar esta situación.

-¡Oh! –Comenzó a responder como si lo hubiera recordado.-Te refieres a que te asustaste –dijo casi en un tono burlón como si de eso se tratara cuando en realidad nada que ver.

-¡No! –bufé molesta.-No te hagas la desentendida, sabes que me refiero al beso, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué haces esto? –interrogué molesta y cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo ella se detuvo y me miró, yo pude sentir que me observaba pero yo decidí ignorarle, creo que ahora la cobarde era yo, no podía ni mirarle de frente, tal vez por la decepción que sentía o el dolor.

-¿Es otro jueguito de actuación? –Le pregunté de inmediato antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a hablar.

Ella volvió a mirar hacia el frente, pues el semáforo se puso en verde y ella tenía que volver a conducir.

-Ya sabes la respuesta, Shay –contestó indiferente, su tono me molestó pero más que nada me dolió, sentí como una puñalada o algo que me encajaban directo al corazón.

-Será mejor que ya no lo hagas, sólo me confundes –le confesé, me sentía triste, deprimida, desconcertada, simplemente me estaba haciendo daño y ese daño es el que yo misma me he causado al hacer que mi padre la desposara a mí.

-Sólo intento cumplir las estúpidas clausulas que me indicó tu padre –se defendió con eso, y claro, tenía que mencionar a mi padre para recordarme que tan sólo estábamos unidas por medio de un contrato.

Yo debería ser la que debería tratar mal a Sam, yo fui quien prácticamente la compró, yo debería ser la que le haga la vida imposible, pero no puedo, yo no le haría eso por un sencillo motivo, el cual es que sí me gusta y me ha enamorado y no sé cómo fue posible.

Y después de varios minutos ahora estamos aquí en este restaurante, ella está cumpliendo con lo de traerme a cenar y el tiempo que teníamos en este sitio me percaté de ya no hablar, tan sólo quería seguir pensando en lo que yo misma me he causado, pero tampoco le daría una solución fácil, yo no le daría la libertad a Sam que tanto anhela, ella se quedaría conmigo el año entero, los 365 días y nada me haría cambiar de decisión.

El mesero llegó con lo que le pedimos y colocó los platos frente a nosotras junto con las bebidas.

**POV SAM **

Shay ordenó un filete de pescado empanizado acompañado con arroz y una pequeña ensalada de verduras. Pude notar lo ordenada que es al comer, pues primero cortó el filete en trozos casi de un tamaño exacto para comerlo en bocados, en cambio yo, ordené una hamburguesa, ¡Diablos!, tenía que estar bien alimentada si quería divertirme esta noche aunque mis caderas sufrirían las consecuencias pero para eso me mato haciendo ejercicio, así que vale la pena.

Me le quedé mirando en cómo hacía cada movimiento y al parecer sintió mi mirada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundida mientras me miraba.

-Nada, es sólo que –me detuve. Estaba a punto de darle explicaciones a Shay y no tenía por qué.-Eres rara –dije y ella me miró sorprendida.

-Tú no te quedas atrás –reclamó y mostró una mirada amenazante. Yo mostré una ligera sonrisa.-tú no eres una persona precisamente una persona "normal" –finalizó y regresó a su comida.

-No pretendo serlo –respondí y también hice lo mismo que ella, regresé a prestarle atención a mi comida.

Después de que terminamos de cenar, salimos del restaurante. Volvimos a mi auto y el resto del camino fue silencio total.

()()()

Llegamos a casa, a su casa, la que ahora también es mi casa, al entrar no vimos a Lisa. Miré la hora y marcaba las 9:30, ¡Perfecto! Sólo tengo media hora para arreglarme un poco más y salir a divertirme.

Antes de irme quería jugar un poco más con Shay, pero el tiempo ya no me era suficiente.

-Bueno, Shay, ya estás en casa –le dije y ella seguía parada frente a las escaleras como dudando si subir o no. Me puse detrás de ella y le abracé por la cintura hasta rodear su estómago.-¡Qué tengas linda noche, mi amor! –le susurré y sentí su cuerpo temblar, se estremeció por completo, era obvio, está loca por mí.

La solté y decidí subir yo, pues ya faltaba poco para que Wendy llegara por mí.

**POV CARLY**

Al salir del restaurante, Sam y yo subimos a su auto y regresamos a mi casa, o nuestra casa. Todo el camino fue silencio total, pero de nuevo lo hizo, no puedo creer que en serio no pare.

Al entrar no vimos a Lisa, seguro salió a comprar algo o a pasear, dudé en si subir o ir a mi despacho así que me quedé quieta, pero de nuevo Sam hace lo que no debe, confundirme. Sentí sus brazos tocarme la cintura y después me susurró deseándome una linda noche. Y una vez más lo puedo confirmar, estoy enamorada de ella y no sé cómo fue posible, pero no lo pude evitar, con tan sólo tocarme me estremeció por completo, y por más que luché para que no lo notara me fue imposible, al soltarme pude notar que en su rostro tenía una sonrisa como de satisfacción, y entonces comprendí que de nuevo se trató de una actuación o como ella se ha escudado: "Tan sólo está cumpliendo con algunas clausulas que dejó mi padre".

Por fin terminó de subir y se metió a su habitación y entonces es cuando yo decido subir y buscar un nuevo plan o alguna manera de soportar todo lo que hace mi rubia, y debo pensarlo muy bien, ya que pasaré 365 días con ella.

()()()

Y hasta aquí el capítulo amm ¿cinco? *voy a mirar*, Sí, el cinco, jajaja, guau!

Bueno, pues dejen **REVIEW** por favor, es esenciale para continuar con la historia L_L no les cuesta nada, tan sólo dos minutillos, :').

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS DEL CAP 4:**

**Invader Johnny: **No la consideres así, ella no es mala, lo juro :(, gracias por dejar review :3.

**Yo: **asdfghjklñ, siento que me respondo yo dddd :P, Gracias por tu review, me haces sentir genial con lo que me dijiste, en serio muchísimas gracias por los amm ¿alagos? ¿cumplidos? :').

**Bants: **Graciaaas ñ.ñ saludos :').

**Joselin: **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer lo que he escrito y que bueno que te ha gustado, eso me hace sentir bien :') y procuraré hacer los capítulos más largos L_L. Saludos!

**Wenn: **Gracias :'), y sí, así seguiré y espero mejorar. Saludos :').


	6. Intentemos (Día 8 de 365)

**Capitulo 6**: Intentemos / Día 8 de 365

**Disclaimer: **iCarly es creado por Dan Schneider para la producción de Nickelodeon, así que a mí no me pertenece el show ni sus personas. La historia si es mía.

Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo y ahora les traigo el capítulo seis de esta historia tan bizarra. Debería estar haciendo la tarea de "Redacción Básica", pero Nah :(.

PD: Haciendo publicidad a mi nuevo fic :p, también un CAM, lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil como "Pase lo que pase", será corto, de algunos cuatro capítulos, tal vez ;).

POV CARLY

Después de mi boda con Sam y esa semana de vacaciones que nos tomamos fue un sufrir para mí, uno casi completo, lleno de dolor y decepción. En nuestro segundo día de casadas, lo que Sam hizo fue llegar a las 6:00 a.m. demasiado ebria junto con su amiguita la cual se presentó como "Wendy" que sólo se disculpó y se fue.

Ese día tuve que despertar a Lisa para que me ayudara con Sam y poder llevarla hasta su habitación. Por supuesto, me molesté, le reclamé y obvio, Sam se molestó, pero yo también estaba igual de molesta o mucho más.

A pesar de todo eso, algo bueno sucedió, al menos lo fue para mí, y es que, después de que Lisa y yo logramos que Sam se durmiera yo ya no pude conciliar el sueño, así que hice parte de mis actividades favoritas, como: hacer ejercicio, ducharme, leer, dibujar y finalmente, cuando el reloj marcó la hora del almuerzo, decidí volver a dejarlo pasar, me dirigí al salón de música, a ese lugar que no había vuelto a visitar desde hace ya dos o tres meses, y no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino por falta de tiempo, pero estaba de vacaciones por lo de mi boda, así que tenía que aprovechar ese tiempo y volver a tocar algo en aquél piano que perteneció a mi madre.

_Me acerqué y tomé asiento frente a él, aun permanecía limpio, y ¿Cómo no?, si Lisa siempre se ha dedicado a tener limpia cada área de ésta casa a pesar de que no se les dé uso._

_Coloqué mis dedos sobre el teclado, cerré mis ojos e intenté recordar algunas notas, y entonces, a mí mente vino el rostro de Sam, por ella tocaría una pieza, así que comencé a tocar y obvio a cantar:_

"_Te regalo un "te quiero", mi amor,_

_Te regalo una flor desnuda, _

_Te regalo mis sueños, mi fe _

_Y tal vez me quede corta._

_Te regalo un rayito de sol_

_Una nube cargada de lluvia_

_Media vida porque la otra media es para vivirla siempre junto a ti_

_Loca, loca, loca por tu amor_

_Loca, loca, loca de remate_

_Loca por contar cada pequita de tu cuerpo_

_Loca por decirte que te amo todo el tiempo_

_Loca por buscar excusas para darte un beso_

_Loca, simplemente soy tu loca y tú mi amor"._

_Seguí tocando la parte instrumental de la canción manteniendo aún mis ojos cerrados. No podía creer que aún recordaba esta canción a la perfección, me estaba dejando llevar por la suave melodía que excitaban mis oídos._

_Mientras seguía tocando la instrumental de la canción no pude evitar susurrar:_

_-Estoy loca por ti, Sam –admití en ese susurro que sólo yo podía escuchar._

_-Que bonita canción –Me estremecí al escuchar ese comentario y de inmediato dejé de tocar y abrí mis ojos como si de un flash se tratara. _

_Giré mi vista hacia la puerta principal y ahí estaba ella recargada en el marco de la puerta._

_Comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba y se colocó frente al piano recargando sus codos sobre este y sus nudillos sobre su mentón._

_-No sabía que tocabas el piano–comentó amable._

_-Bueno, es obvio –comencé a responder.-Aún no nos conocemos –dije._

_-Cierto –comenzó a decir. Camino hasta quedar sentada junto a mí. Comenzó a tocar una melodía y después giró su rostro para verme de frente.-Aún no nos conocemos, pero, aún nos quedan 364 días para eso –terminó. ¡Esperen! ¿Qué?, ella está siendo amable conmigo, ¡Otra vez!, ¿Estará actuando?, ¡Agh!, ya no me importa, podré soportarlo. _

_-¿Tú también tocas el piano? –interrogué cambiando el tema._

_-Sí –respondió cortante y colocó sus manos sobre el teclado y comenzó a tocar lo mismo que yo estaba tocando hace unos instantes y comenzó a cantar: _

"_Te regalo un concierto de besos _

_Un boleto directo al amor_

_Esas ganas de hacerte feliz _

_Y tal vez me quede corta_

_Te regalo la cima del cielo_

_Las burbujas de amor de Juan Luis_

_Un segundo es un siglo sin ti_

_A dios le pido que si muero sea de amor por ti_

_Eso último lo cantó mirándome de reojo y después regresó su vista al piano y yo simplemente le seguía observando excitada. _

_Loca, loca, loca por tu amor_

_Loca, loca, loca de remate_

_Loca por contar cada pequita de tu cuerpo_

_Loca por decirte que te amo todo el tiempo_

_Loca por buscar excusas para darte un beso_

_Loca, simplemente soy tu loca y tú mi amor…"_

_Para finalizar siguió tocando la instrumental hasta llegar a un punto de cierre y giró su vista al techo y pude ver que cerró sus ojos haciendo presión como evitando llorar._

_-Así que –comencé a decir pero pausé.-¿Te gusta esa canción? –interrogué en un tono amable. Ella volvió a girar su vista para mirarme y me sentí intimidada en ese momento. _

_-Sí, es una de mis favoritas –contestó amable.-Se la dediqué al amor de mi vida –siguió respondiendo y entonces sentí un crujido en mi corazón, algo así como un hueco, sentí terrible, pero ella no percibió para nada que me dolió lo que comentó._

_-¡Oh! –Dije decepcionada.-Qué afortunada –comenté y guardé silencio._

_Y entonces creo que comenzaba a comprender, ella me odia porque piensa que le destruí la vida, ella ya está enamorada de alguien más, de alguien que no soy yo, y eso, me duele, me rompe el alma en mil pedazos y ni siquiera sé si eso es posible pero así lo siento yo. _

_Seguramente Sam piensa que me encargué de desgraciarle la vida al hacer que mi padre la desposara a mí, pero ¡Oh vamos!, yo no lo hice con mala intención, lo hice porque ella me gusta, y mucho. Y Pensé que tal vez con un año sería suficiente para lograr enamorarla, pero al enterarme que alguien más ocupa su mente y corazón, ya no estoy tan segura de lograrlo, a parte de que ella ya me dejó en claro que no soy su tipo y que jamás se fijaría en mí. Pero, soy Shay, y no me rindo tan fácil, lucharé para lograr mi objetivo. _

_-¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar el piano? –le interrogué para romper aquél silencio tan incómodo que se había hecho en la habitación._

_-Pues, verás, tuve una gran infancia, junto con mi madre y mi hermana: Melanie. Mi madre nos enseñó a ambas, fue una etapa maravillosa –respondió con un tono de alegría recordando probablemente aquellos bellos momentos. Lo pude notar en las expresiones fáciles que hacía. Y ahora me sentía algo genial por al menos saber un poco más sobre la vida de Sam, mi esposa, porque ahora que me pongo a analizar mejor las cosas, me di cuenta que en lo absoluto no le conozco lo suficiente. -¿Y tú? ¿Cómo aprendiste? –preguntó en ese mismo tono amable._

_-También tuve una infancia divertida, mi madre fue quien me enseñó –le dije y me puse algo cabizbaja. El sólo recordar que mi madre ya no está conmigo sí me ponía algo nostálgica. Sam me miró extrañada._

_-¿Qué pasó con la señora Shay? –preguntó interesada en el tema._

_-Yo prefiero no hablar de eso, no por ahora –le respondí intentando mantener mi tono firme pero al parecer sólo logré ocultar un poco mi tristeza._

_-De acuerdo –respondió sin más. _

Ese momento que tuve con Sam no lo tomé como actuación, se miraba tan honesta, pero ¡Rayos!, también pasó algo malo, discutimos, claro, que ahora ella ya estaba ella completamente consciente de todo lo que decía.

_Sam se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, pero le detuve, tenía que reclamarle, y dejarle algunas cosas en claro._

_-Sam –le llamé. Ella se giró y frunció el ceño._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó confundida._

_-¿Por qué llegaste a las seis de la mañana? ¿A dónde fuiste? –le interrogué en un tono firme. No quería sonar enojada pero tampoco amable. _

_-¿Y cómo por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? –respondió en un tono molesto y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí. Yo aún seguía sentada detrás del piano, así que al menos estaba un poco protegida. _

_-Soy tu esposa –dije elevando mi tono de voz para reafirmárselo.-Merezco saber –le dije y me puse de pie y caminé hacia donde ella estaba para quedar de frente. ¡Vaya error!_

_-De acuerdo, fui a buscar diversión –respondió en un tono seguro, como si trataba de decir que no le importaba el que yo me enterara.-Y si quieres más detalles, pues entonces te los diré –continuó. _

_Ella comenzó a caminar alrededor de mí hasta quedar justo detrás y sus brazos me rodearon la cintura. Me pegó a su cuerpo y comenzó a hablarme al oído derecho._

_-Fui a un bar con mi mejor amiga: Wendy –comenzó a contar. Me estremecí con ese contacto, con el simple hecho de que me estuviera sosteniendo de esa manera.-Y tal vez, no lo sé, no lo recuerdo, la pasé con algunas chicas –siguió diciendo y eso me dolió.-Tú sabes ¿no?, sexo, y sólo eso, ya que –hizo una pausa.-Mi dulce esposa no me pudo complacer durante nuestra noche de boda –terminó._

_Me solté de su agarré, estaba enfadada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a contarme eso?, completamente era una descarada, no midió ninguna palabra, ¿Cómo pasó de ser la Sam amable a la Sam malvada en tan sólo un momento?, intenté actuar rápido pero ella me volvió a sujetar, me pegó más a su cuerpo, ahora estábamos frente a frente, ella sosteniendo mi cintura y yo totalmente atada, no podía soltarme, Sam de verdad tenía fuerza y yo simplemente estaba débil. _

_-Intentaste violarme –le reclamé con mi voz entre cortada. Sentía miedo, Sam tenía unos cambios de actitud que honestamente supuse que no eran normales. _

_-Eso ya quedó en el olvido, mi amor –dijo cambiando su tono a uno dulce. Pegó su frente a la mía y cerró los ojos. _

_-Por favor, Sam, suéltame –le supliqué._

_-Con una condición –propuso y abrió los ojos para mirarme fijamente.-Ya no me hagas enojar –dijo en un tono tranquilo._

_-Las condiciones las debería de poner yo –le reté. ¡Vaya error! Pero logré soltarme de su agarre y caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida, pero ella llegó antes y me cerró el camino._

_-No, Shay, tú no me vas a poner condiciones, ya suficiente tengo con haber aceptado casarme contigo –bufó molesta. Fruncí el ceño y le miré por cinco segundos._

_-Si supieras el verdadero motivo por el que me casé contigo tal vez no me tratarías así –le dije molesta. Ahora ella frunció el entrecejo y me miró confundida._

_-¿Verdadero motivo? –Interrogó confundida.-¿Entonces no te gusto? –casi gritó._

_-Sí me gustas, pero no sólo por eso le pedí a mi padre que te desposara a mí –respondí elevando mi tono de voz. _

_-Entonces dime, Shay ¿por qué hiciste que tu padre me desposara a ti? –preguntó enojada. Ella quería saber la respuesta, pero no se la daría hoy, mañana ni nunca. _

_-No –contesté en un tono firme y duro.-No tiene caso que te lo diga –le dije y logré empujarla para salir de ahí dejándola completamente confundida. _

_Después de eso, se llegó la hora de la merienda la cual decidí tomar ya que no había desayunado ni almorzado, entonces mi estómago sí rogaba por algo de comida. _

_Al salir de mi habitación, bajé y me dirigí al comedor donde encontré a Sam sentada. Ya lucía mucho más relajada, pues claro, tomó un baño, se cambió y por fin la cruda se le había pasado, o al menos eso creí. _

_Me senté en mi lugar y de nuevo Sam quedó a mi derecha. Permanecimos en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que ella lo rompió._

_-Entonces ¿No me dirás el verdadero motivo? –preguntó en un tono neutro, no sonó molesta ni amable, simplemente uso un tono normal._

_-No –respondí cortante._

_-Perfecto –contestó y suspiró._

_-Quiero comentarte algo –hablé.-mejor dicho, pedirte algo –corregí._

_-¿Qué? –respondió enojada._

_-El próximo viernes iré al centro de adopciones a visitar a los niños, ya que de vez en vez les llevo regalos, y hago donaciones –le dije_

_-¿Y eso a mí qué? –preguntó molesta. _

_-Pues que quiero que me acompañes –le dije en un tono casi diciéndole como si se lo estuviera ordenando._

_Ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas._

_-Ni lo pienses, yo no iré a ese centro que dices –respondió intentando contener sus carcajadas pero aún seguía riendo y eso me molestó._

_-Pues tendrás que hacerlo –hablé molesta._

_-No quiero –contestó dejando de reírse y poniéndose seria_

_-Te comportas como bebé –le reclamé.-Y tendrás que acompañarme, te recuerdo que eres mi esposa –le dije en un tono firme._

_-Tú lo has dicho, soy tu esposa, no tu esclava –comentó retándome._

_-No insinué que fueras mi esclava –suspiré pesadamente y me relajé.-Sam, escucha –comencé a decirle.-Quiero que nos llevemos bien, al menos sólo eso, llevarnos bien, no te pido que intentes enamorarte de mí porque ya me dejaste en claro que eso jamás sucederá, tampoco te pido que seamos amigas, tal vez eso ya sería pedir mucho, tan sólo te pido que nos demos la oportunidad de conocernos, sólo eso e intentar llevarnos bien–dije cambiando mi tono a uno triste.-_

_Ella tomó una bocanada de aire._

_-De acuerdo –contestó relajada.-Lo intentaré –dijo y yo me sentí ¿aliviada? O ¿sería otro intento de actuación?, ¡Agh!, es que simplemente con tan sólo ver que era Sam no existía confianza, y cuando se la daba ella se encargaba de opacarla y desaparecerla. _

Y entonces, los días transcurrieron ¿normales?, o algo así, desde ese día, ella sí comenzó a intentar cumplir eso que habíamos acordado, intentar conocernos, incluso de vez en vez nos sentábamos en la sala y charlábamos sólo un poco, durante las comidas también manteníamos una conversación, algunas se tornaban en peleas, por lo mismo, yo le seguía pidiendo respeto o que no fuera tan descarada a la hora de serme infiel, porque honestamente sé que lo era, al menos intentaba convencerla de que fuera más discreta, no por mí, sino por mi padre, si él se entera de lo que ella está haciendo, seguro la mataría y yo tan sólo pensaba en protegerla a ella.

()()()

**POV SAM**

Me sentía completamente ¿Inquieta?, ¿Aturdida?, la verdad no lo sé, es que, el haber aceptado intentar llevarme bien con Shay me hacía sentir tan inútil, era como si me hubiera dejado manipular por ella, cosa que no quería que fuera así, al contrario, yo debería manipularla, pero rogó con tanta ternura que ¿Me apiadé? O ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué cuando tengo planeado algo malvado ella sólo muestra una tierna mirada y desaparecen mis planes y no los llevo a cabo?, ¿La odio? Claro que no, simplemente es una molestia el estar casada, pero ¿Por qué me interesaba tanto el asunto?, sólo será por un año, aún puedo hacer mi vida normal, con tan sólo ser discreta, o ¿Qué me molestaba realmente? ¿El estar casada con alguien que no amo? ¿Me tomaba muy en serio lo del matrimonio y lo sagrado que es?, ¿O me molestaba la idea de saber que fui vendida y me pusieron un precio que siento que no valgo eso sino mucho más? ¿Era ese mi coraje?, entonces, ¿Debería estar furiosa con mi padre?, pero ¿por qué?, yo le debo mucho a él, creo que con esto le estoy pagando parte de lo que él me ha dado.

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar todas esas dudas de mi mente pero no funcionó, simplemente no sé que me estaba pasando, pero me di cuenta de algo, no odiaba a Shay, sólo estaba muy molesta, pero ni siquiera sabía el verdadero motivo del por qué lo estaba.

Sea lo que sea, ya no debo pensar en eso, no por ahora, ya que tengo que acompañar a Shay a ese centro de adopciones y visitar a esos mocosos que no tuvieron la fortuna de tener padres, que fueron abandonados o perdieron a sus progenitores en algún accidente, qué sé yo.

Aún seguía esperando a que mi esposa bajara, yo estaba aquí esperándola cerca de la puerta principal de la casa y Shay tardaba en aparecer.

-Siento la demora –comentó mientras baja de prisa cargando en ambas manos grandes bolsas de color negro.

-Descuida, aún hay tiempo –le respondí neutro.

Y es que, me estaba esforzando en conocerla, en ya no estar molesta, creo que el haber querido planear hacerle la vida miserable durante el matrimonio no se lo merecía y eso lo reflexioné debido a que me di cuenta que no debo hacer lo que no quiero que me hagan, bueno, eso fue en su momento, a veces lo olvidaba y entonces sí, me divertía volviendo a intentar hacerle su vida un infierno.

Le ayudé con las bolsas y salimos de casa rumbo a ese centro de adopciones.

()()()

**POV CARLY**

Ya no sabía si temer o no, pero Sam de nuevo se estaba comportando ¿Amable?, sí, creo que esa era la palabra para describir su comportamiento, ella estaba siendo completamente amable, en serio se estaba esforzando ¿Estaré logrando lo que aquél día planeé? Es decir, ¿enamorarla?, no, claro que no, eso ya era completamente imposible. Pero bueno, me pareció un lindo gesto que me ayudara a cargar las bolsas y todavía abrirme la puerta para entrar a su precioso auto.

Por fin llegamos al centro de adopciones, y nos recibió Marisa, una señora demasiado delicada y cuidadosa con todo lo que hacía, muy especial, sí esa era la palabra para escribirla.

-Que gusto verla de nuevo por aquí, señorita Shay –comentó Marisa. Sam soltó las bolsas a mí lado y se puso detrás de mí.

-Es un gusto volver –respondí mostrando una sonrisa sincera.-Oh y le presento a mi esposa: Sam –le comenté tomando a Sam de la mano, por un momento me maldije y quise suicidarme, ¿Y si Sam se molestaba al tomarla de la mano?, nunca lo había hecho pero esta vez lo hice sólo porque tal vez lo creí necesario.

-Hola, mucho gusto –saludó Sam en un tono amable y no se molestó cuando le tomé de la mano, al contrario, la entre lazó con la mía.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Sam –respondió Marisa en un tono amable.

-¿Y dónde están los niños? –le pregunté. Marisa volvió a sonreír.

-Están en el salón de siempre, están en receso, así que puede pasar a verlos, y seguro Carlitos se pondrá muy feliz en cuanto la vea –comentó alegre.

-Y yo también estaré muy feliz en cuanto lo vea –comenté.

Solté la mano de Sam y me sentí mal, incluso desprotegida, pero tenía que hacerlo para coger las bolsas a lo que Sam lo impidió y dijo que ella me ayudaba, de nuevo.

Llegamos al salón y ahí se encontraba una chica unos dos años menor que ello llamada: Tasha.

-Hola, señorita Shay –saludó contenta acercándose hacia mí.

-Hola, Tasha –respondí.

-Veo que esta vez viene acompañada –comentó dirigiendo su mirada a Sam que se encontraba de nuevo detrás de mí.

-Claro, ella es mi esposa: Sam –dije sonrojándome un poco pero sin cambiar mi tono amable.

-Qué afortunada es usted, señorita Sam –Dijo Tasha dirigiéndose a ella, no pude ver qué cara puso Sam, pues le estaba dando la espalda pero imaginé que no sería una buena.

-Sí, muy afortunada –contestó Sam presionando sus dientes

-Mira Tasha –dije girándome y tomar las bolsas que Sam tenía en su mano.-Traje algunas cosas para los niños, ya sabes, regalos y cosas que también tú puedas necesitar para lo que les enseñas y todo eso –comenté en un tono alegre. Le di las bolsas y Tasha las aceptó con gusto.

-Muchísimas gracias, señorita Shay –comentó Tasha en un tono feliz.-Usted es el ángel de este centro, siempre tan atenta –dijo

-Me gusta ayudar –comenté.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Carlitos? –pregunté buscándolo pero no lograba localizarlo. Tasha hizo lo mismo, lo buscó mirando por todo el salón pero no lo localizó.

-No lo sé, él estaba… -

-¡Agh!, quítenme a éste niño –bufó Sam molesta, tanto Tasha como yo nos giramos para verla y ahí estaba Carlitos: un niño de cinco años de edad, cabello castaño, ojos marrones, piel blanca, tal vez como la mía, tan tierno, tan lindo. Estaba abrazando de la pierna a Sam y ella sólo podía bufar sentir molestia pero el niño no lo comprendía. Yo cubrí un poco mi boca para no soltar la risa, ya que sabía que Sam se molestaría.

-Hola, Carlitos –le saludé al niño y me puse de rodillas para quedar un poco a su tamaño y poco a poco lo jalé hacia mí para que Sam dejara de quejarse.

El niño me abrazó y lo cargué en mis brazos y volví a ponerme frente a Tasha.

-Si quieres toma un descanso, Tasha –le propuse.-Yo los cuido –

-Le tomaré la palabra, no tardo –dijo y salió llevándose las bolsas.

Miré a Sam y se veía ¿Frustrada?, o ¿Desesperada?, tal vez un poco de ambas, era obvio y notorio que no le gustaba para nada lidiar con los niños, mientras tanto Carlitos jugaba un poco con mi cabello.

-¿Me ayudas a cuidarlos? –le pregunté en un tono amable. Ella levantó la ceja como sin o creyera lo que le estaba preguntando.

-Tú te ofreciste a hacerlo, yo no –respondió molesta.

-¡Oh!, vamos, Sam, será divertido –le dije haciendo cara de pucheros.

-Sólo por no quedar mal, lo haré –dijo y caminó hacia dentro sentándose en una silla.

Yo sonreí triunfadora y le seguí.

-Bien, niños, la tía Carly les va a contar un cuento –dije y todos comenzaron a acercarse emocionados sentándose en el piso. Bajé a Carlitos de mis brazos y también lo senté en el piso, acerqué una silla y la puse a lado de donde estaba Sam y me senté.-Perfecto, les contaré la historia del oso Juancho –dije mostrando emoción.

Los niños gritaron felices y sólo pude ver que quien odió la idea fue Sam, y lo noté porque la vi poner los ojos en blanco.

Comencé a contar la historia, todos los presentes me prestaban absoluta atención y guardaban un silencio extraordinario, lo cual me indicó que en verdad disfrutaban del cuento.

-Y entonces, el oso Juancho llegó junto con su familia a la cabaña y sospechó que alguien había estado ahí momentos antes, pues encontró su plato de comida vacío –seguí contando.-Como ya no tenía comida en su plato, le invitó a su familia que fueran a sus alcobas a tomar una siesta –seguí contando y los niños expresaban facialmente su sorpresa haciendo gestos divertidos.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos? –Preguntó Sam molesta.-¿Cómo deciden ir a dormir sin revisar la maldita casa? –comentó

Los niños la miraron extrañados.

-¿Tienes una mejor historia? –le reté.

-Claro que la tengo, y mucho más creíble –respondió

-Pues entonces cuéntala si no te gusta mi historia –le dije molesta.

-Claro que lo haré –dijo y se puso más cómoda en su silla.

Y entonces Sam comenzó a relatar una nueva historia, y lo que estaba viendo me resultó totalmente increíble, ella estaba ahí entusiasmada por contarle un nuevo cuento a lo niños, me sentí tal vez orgullosa, feliz, me sentía rara de algún modo, estaba conociendo a Sam, poco a poco me estaba sorprendiendo más y más.

**POV SAM**

Por fin pude terminar de relatar una historia mucho más creíble que la del Oso Juancho o Pancho y los niños aplaudieron felices y entusiasmados por el final. Mi historia fue totalmente improvisada, tan sólo trató de una niña caminando con un mono buscando pistas y alejándose de un zorro, está bien, conté un episodio de Dora la Exploradora, pero pues sí fue más creíble.

Carlitos volvió a acercarse a Shay y esta lo sentó sobre sus piernas, yo sólo lo miré por algunos segundos.

-¿No es lindo? –me preguntó Shay mostrándome una sonrisa tan estúpida.

-No lo sé, tal vez –respondí cortante.

-¿Por qué no te agradan los niños? –interrogó curiosa.

-Ellos me odian –contesté y giré mi vista a otro lado del salón.

-Claro que no, si te diste cuenta, Carlitos hace rato estaba abrazado a tu pierna, él no te odia –comentó y yo volví a girarme para verla.

-Todos me odian, y ese niño no es la excepción –le dije en un tono firme.

El mentado Carlitos comenzó a estirar sus brazos, ese niño estaba cometiendo un grave error al pedir que lo cargara.

-Vamos, Sam, cárgalo –propuso Carly

-No, no –me quejé pero era tarde, el niño ya había pasado a mis brazos.-Te dije que no –le reclamé.

-Lo siento, él se quiso ir contigo –contestó defendiéndose

El tacto no fue tan malo, el niño parecía estar disfrutando que lo cargara, comenzó a jugar con mi cabello un poco y Shay sólo nos miraba muy ¿Feliz?, sí creo que estaba feliz.

Shay se acercó un poco más y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del niño, prácticamente sentí como si nos estuviéramos viendo como dos ¿Madres?, ¿es en serio?, ¿Así nos veríamos Shay y yo? Como unas ¿Madres?, reflexioné un poco y la verdad es que no era mala idea, incluso puedo reconocer que nos veríamos bien.

¡Oh Rayos!, cálmate, Sam, ya estás alucinando, mejor concéntrate en llevar la cuenta de los días que faltan para ser libre de Shay, hoy es el día 8 de 365, ya sólo me faltan 357 días para ser libre, sí, sólo piensa en eso, en que el tiempo pasará rápido y serás muy feliz.

Pero una vez más, vuelvo a insistir que, después de todo, no nos veríamos mal como Mamás.

()()()

Y hasta aquí el capítulo seis ñ.ñ, no tardé los once días en actualizar, eso es bueno :P.

Recuerden dejar **Review**, ya que es esencial para continuar con la historia, sirve como ¿Motivación?, ¿Inspiración?, jeje, tal vez ambas :P.

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Invader Johnny: **Carly más astuta que Sam, puede ser que sí :O.

**Yo: **Carly normalmente se arrepiente antes de hacerle algo a Sam, es tan ¿Dulce?, eso creo, se detiene, en fin, gracias por leer y no tardé los once días :D, gracias por leer :').

**Naomigleekhummel: **Hola, gracias por comenzar a leerlo :') y eso es seguro, pronto habrá más celos de Sam ñ.ñ. Gracias por leer, saludos :D.


	7. No me dejes (Día 14 de 365)

Capitulo 7: No me dejes (Día 14 de 365)

Disclaimer: iCarly es propiedad de Dan Scneider y Nickelodeon. La historia sí es mía xD.

Holaaa, por fin pude terminar de escribir este capítulo, después de cuatro intentos, este último fue el que ganó, el primero era algo así como que el día "10 de 365" pero no me gustó y lo borré, entonces el segundo era algo así como "Día 20 de 365" pero tampoco me gustó, el tercero fue parecido al segundo, y el cuarto fue más exagerado, pues era día "9 de 365" xD LOL, hasta que ya este me convenció L_L, así que tuve un tipo "Bloqueo" o algo así, y a parte la desesperación de que casi no tengo tiempo por lo de la facu t.t oh jodeer! Amo mi carrera pero los maestros hacen que quiera odiarla pero no lo lograrán e.e, bueno no les distraigo más, aquí les dejo el capítulo siete el cual me quedó corto pero pues yo espero me comprendan no es fácil L_L.

Acá se los dejo:

POV SAM

Shay y yo como "Mamás", la verdad es que no era mala idea, pero ¿Por qué sigo pensando en eso?, ya ha pasado ocho días desde entonces y aún sigo con esa estúpida idea en mi cabeza, y lo peor es que no me molestaba en lo absoluto, tan sólo la molestia era que lo recordaba y ya, pero hasta ahí.

Agradecía que al menos mi semana vacacional terminara, y pude regresar a trabajar, así que eso servía de algún modo como un factor importante de distracción.

Después de haber regresado a casa al salir de ese centro de adopciones, mi querida esposa me agradeció de una manera tan honesta, y yo ¿Qué hice?, claro, le contesté de manera indiferente y hasta ahora lo lamento, y no debería.

Ahora sólo veía a Shay durante el desayuno y la cena, y eso por una parte me ponía de buenas, pero de pronto sentía la necesidad de estar más tiempo con ella, incluso llegué a sentir que disfruto de su compañía, y no debería. ¿Por qué no debería?, la respuesta es sencilla, no debería porque Shay no me puede gustar, yo ya tengo al amor de mi vida, no le puedo traicionar, yo aún mantenía la fe de que algún día la volvería a ver, sí, a esa chica que conocí en Miami hace años.

-Ya deberías irte –dijo mi padre desde el umbral de la puerta de mi oficina interrumpiendo por completo mis pensamientos. Yo levanté mi cabeza para encararlo y verle de frente.

-¿Qué hora es? –interrogué confundida

-Son las siete y cuarto –respondió en un tono amable y me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté asustada

Él caminó hacia mí y se sentó frente a mí.

-Has estado muy rara desde que regresaste a trabajar, y creo que en parte es mi culpa, –

-No estoy "rara", es sólo que me es difícil acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida, aunque sólo será por un año, y ¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa? –

-Ahora que lo he reflexionado, prácticamente te obligué a que lo hicieras –se refería a casarme con Shay.-Pero te juro que ya no tenía otra opción, era eso o –se detuvo

-¿O qué? –pregunté confundida

-O Steven hubiera hecho lo posible por destruirnos –respondió algo ¿asustado?

-¿Le tienes miedo a Steven? –

-No exactamente, pero ese hombre es muy poderoso, a él no se le niega nada, lo que quiere lo consigue –dijo.-Y pues por eso te pido que no seas tan mala con Carly –

-Descuida, ya no tengo la más mínima intención de hacerle miserable la vida a Shay –respondí algo resignada.

-¿A qué se debe ese cambio? –preguntó curioso

-No lo sé, eso es lo que intento averiguar –respondí poniéndome de pie para guardar mis cosas e irme.

()()()

POV CARLY

Mi relación con Sam de algún modo estaba ¿Mejorando?, sí, eso creo, pues ya sólo le veía poco, tan sólo en las mañanas y en la noche durante la cena, y las peleas disminuyeron, lo bipolar se le quitó un poco y a mí lo raro, es decir, ya me estaba acostumbrando, tan sólo tenía que darle tiempo, sé que pronto lograríamos entablar una relación por lo menos de amigas o compañeras como mínimo.

A pesar del paso de los días, yo no podía evitar sacar ese hermoso recuerdo de mi mente, de esa vez que Sam me acompañó al centro de adopciones y cogió en sus brazos a Carlitos, simplemente sentí una enorme emoción porque, aunque parece algo loco y bizarro, pensé que así me quería ver con Sam para toda mi vida, con un hijo, y ella y yo como "Mamás", la idea era completamente genial, era algo que soñaba desde hace tiempo, pero me decepcionaba muy en mis adentros regresar a la realidad y saber que eso no sucedería jamás, que Sam sólo está casada conmigo por ese contrato y nada más.

-Mi niña –llamó Lisa asomandose desde la puerta de mi despacho y me sacó por completo de mis pensamientos.

-¿sí? –respondí desconcertada

-Ya casi está lista la cena, son cuarto para las ocho –dijo en un tono amable.

Mi nana como siempre tan pendiente de mis horarios, aunque debo reconocer que ya me estaba aburriendo esto, tal vez debería intentar un cambio y hacer como Sam, simplemente comer cuando tenga hambre o no seguir siempre esta rutina.

-Gracias, Nana, no me había percatado de la hora –le respondí. Y era cierto, no me di cuenta de cómo pasó tan rápido el tiempo, y ahora que ya estaba trabajando desde aquí se pasaba mucho más rápido y aún más el estar pensando en Sam.-Pronto iré a la mesa –le dije, ella sólo sonrió y se retiró cerrando la perta.

()()()

POV SAM

El tráfico comenzaba a ponerse fatal y eso sólo se debía a un motivo y ese era que estaba por comenzar a soltarse una tormenta, sin duda alguna, todos estaban desesperados por llegar a sus casas.

Recibí un mensaje de texto, me sorprendió mucho al mirar en la pantalla que era de mi esposa, algo importante debería de ser como para que me enviara uno.

_De: Shay_

_Mensaje: Sam ten cuidado al conducir, te espero para cenar. _

Y no sé por qué rayos sonreí al leer ese mensaje, me abofeteé para retirar esa sonrisa estúpida de mi rostro y arrojé mi celular al asiento del co-piloto. Y ahora eso me puso a pensar, ¿Debería responderle?, bueno, no es tan importante, pero se puede preocupar, ¿y eso qué?, a mí no me interesa si se preocupa por mí.

Al ver que el carro de adelante avanzó decidí hacer lo mismo para llegar pronto a casa y aún seguía pensando si responderle o no.

()()()

POV CARLY

Antes de salir de mi despacho decidí enviarle un mensaje a Sam, pero pasaron cinco minutos y ella no respondió, quise consolarme con: "Está ocupada conduciendo y no lo ha leído", pero tal vez la realidad era que: "Lo ha leído pero no le interesa en lo absoluto responderte" y eso simplemente me dolía mucho. Incluso siento odiarme por haberle enviado el mensaje, yo sólo lo hice por que sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, me preocupa, y quiero que esté bien.

Me senté a la mesa y me dispuse a esperar a que Lisa comience a servir la cena y sobre todo a esperar a Sam, quien aún no me respondía el mensaje.

De pronto mi celular sonó y de inmediato revisé qué era y por fin, Sam me respondió y eso me puso muy feliz a pesar de que su mensaje no era lo que esperaba, porque realmente no esperaba algo, pero el que lo haya respondido significa que se preocupó en responder y eso me parecía un gesto muy lindo de su parte.

_De: Sam_

_Mensaje: Claro_

()()()

POV SAM

Algo me decía que tenía que contestarle el mensaje a Shay y terminé por hacerlo, me odié por momento pero me sentí ¿Mejor?, en fin, ya faltaba poco para llegar a mi casa, y aún era raro decir "Mi casa" porque pues simplemente no lograba acostumbrarme, yo tan sólo quería seguir llegando a mi departamento, pero eso ya no podía ser así.

Por fin llegué a casa, aparque mi auto en la entrada y salí corriendo para entrar, pues estaba comenzando a llover.

-Llego justo a tiempo –comenté entrando a la habitación donde se encuentra el comedor, Shay levanta su vista ya que la mantenía ocupada en la pantalla de su celular y se asusta.

-Sí, justo a tiempo –responde acelerada

-¿Te pasa algo? –interrogué confundida

-No, es sólo que, me asustaste –respondió segura

-Oh, bueno –respondí y me senté a la mesa en el mismo lugar de siempre, quedando a su lado derecho.

Lisa llegó enseguida con la cena,una ensalada de pollo acompañada con un jugo de uva.

Shay y yo comenzamos a "devorar" la cena.

-Gracias por responder mi mensaje –comentó y yo sentí atragantarme en cuanto dijo eso.

-De nada –respondí tratando de no darle importancia

-Para mí es importante –comenzó a decir.-Me pareció un lindo gesto de tu parte que lo hicieras –dijo y yo sentí que debía abofetearme, esta chica era realmente demasiado tierna y detallista.-Y como es el primero que te envío, pues por eso me agradó –

-Okay, basta, no tienes nada qué agradecer, en serio –le dije alterada

-Está bien –contestó y tomó jugo de uva

De pronto un terrible trueno sonó y eso hizo que Shay saltara asustada de su silla.

-Oh por dios –dijo asustada tocándose el pecho con su mano derecha.-¿Va a llover? –interrogó confundida

-Ya está lloviendo, tal vez se suelte una tormenta –respondí como si nada

-Lo mejor será que me vaya a mi cuarto –dijo poniéndose de pie de inmediato, de pronto Lisa entró a la cocina preocupada.

-Mi niña, ¿está bien? –interrogó la mujer veterana

-Sí, Lisa, gracias, ya terminé de cenar, hasta luego Sam –dijo y salió casi corriendo de ahí.

Y justo cuando comenzaba a creer que a Shay se le estaba quitando lo rara ahí estaba ella actuando de nuevo de manera extraña y entonces esa idea se rompía y comenzaba a creer que jamás se le quitaría lo ser una persona tan extraña y misteriosa.

Lisa sólo hizo una tipo reverencia al verme y salió de ahí. En cambio yo, pues seguí cenando, en serio tenía hambre.

()()()

Fui a la sala, el reloj marcaba cerca de las diez de la noche, la tormenta aún no se soltaba pero de vez en vez se escuchaba como tronaba y se veía que relampagueaba, era algo impresionante, los truenos cada vez más fuertes.

-_"Calma tu ira, Tlaloc" –pensé y reí por dentro al pensar eso, Ja, recordé cuando mi hermana me contaba sobre los dioses y no sé que y lo único que le entendí fue que Tlaloc es el Dios de la lluvia xD._

Dejé de mirar por la ventana y decidí ir a mi habitación para ponerme la pijama y dormir.

()()()

Por fin me puse la Pijama, apagué la luz, encendí la lámpara y decidí recostarme a leer un rato en lo que el sueño llegaba a mí.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que escuché que alguien tocó a mi puerta

-¿Quién es? –pregunté molesta

-Soy, yo, señorita Sam, disculpe que le moleste pero tengo algo importante que decirle –dijo Lisa y sonaba preocupada. De inmediato me puse de pie y me dirigí a abrirle.

-¿Qué pasa lisa? –pregunté curiosa y la Nana se veía realmente preocupada.

-Mi niña, Carly, ella no puede dormir sola esta noche –dijo convencida

-¿Por qué no? –

-Ella le teme a las tormentas –dijo y yo quería burlarme en su cara. Ahora resulta que la Shay le teme a la lluvia, pero qué ridícula.

-Eso es imposible –contesté sin creerle.

-Yo no bromearía con eso, ella se pone muy mal, y el único que podía acompañarle era su padre pero el señor Steven está de viaje y no puedo acudir a él –dijo seria y entonces noté que no mentía.

-Sólo es lluvia –le dije.-No es para tanto, ella podrá sobrevivir la noche –dije y entonces un terrible trueno sonó haciendo que Lisa saltara un poco, e incluso también hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido, pues sí, me asusté.

-Por favor, señorita, Sam, sólo por hoy, acompañe a mi niña –rogó y yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

-Sólo iré a verla y le diré que todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo? –propuse y Lisa asintió.

-Gracias, señorita Sam –agradeció casi desesperada

-Ve a dormir, Lisa, yo me encargo –le dije y ella casi se arrodillaba para agradecerme.

La nana sí que quería mucho a Shay, incluso llego a pensar que como a una hija, pues siempre estaba muy al pendiente de todo lo que Shay necesitara, y le conocía muy bien.

Me quedé en el pasillo, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y caminé hacia donde se encontraba la de Shay. Y ahora no sabía si sólo entrar o tocar, o tal vez ya estaría dormida y ni cuenta se estaba dando de la tormenta que se estaba desatando.

Los truenos se hicieron más frecuentes, retumbaba incluso en las paredes, o al menos así lo sentí yo, pues mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba más y más.

Sin volver a pensarlo, simplemente decidí entrar, abrí la puerta lentamente y la lámpara se encontraba encendida, la cama era inmensa, una _King Size _y en ella se encontraba Shay completamente cobijada, quise suponer que estaba dormida, pero dudo que alguien como ella duerma de esa manera y sobre todo con la luz de la lámpara encendida.

Caminé hasta llegar al borde de la cama y rodeé por lado derecho para destaparle y comprobar si estaba dormida o despierta, al quitarle la cobija de la cara se asustó, en efecto, esta chica no estaba dormida y estaba temblando, era una miedosa completamente.

-Sam –dijo casi interrogando, ella estaba confundida.

-Sí, soy yo, Shay –le respondí indiferente

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer juro que no sé porqué lo iba a hacer, tan sólo sé que era un acto que sentí como una necesidad de hacer y ya no podía echarme para atrás. Comencé a subirme a su cama y me recosté recargándome en el respaldo.

-Hey, Shay, Lisa me contó que le temes a –comencé a decir pero antes de terminar Shay se aferró a mi cintura abrazándome con tanta fuerza.

Esto me parecía totalmente estúpido, sin duda sentí que estaba tratando con una pequeña infante, eso parecía Shay en este momento, y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿Le correspondo al abrazo o qué hago?

Sin volver a pensar por más tiempo, para cuando me di cuenta ya le estaba correspondiendo a su abrazo, le acomodé sobre mi pecho y coloqué mi mentón en su cabeza, con mi mano libre acaricié su cabello para relajarla.

Mientras tanto, el cielo se estaba cayendo, la tormenta se soltó y entonces Shay se aferró más a mí, sentí que ya no temblaba, se relajó, tal vez comenzó a sentir seguridad ahora que yo estaba aquí con ella.

-Tranquila, Shay –comencé a decirle, duérmete, para mañana saldrá el sol y la tormenta habrá pasado –le dije

-Eso espero –contestó con la voz baja, incluso balbuceó un poco

Al estar así con Shay no pude evitar pensar en cómo sería si compartiera la cama con ella a diario, ¿Así sería siempre?, es decir, abrazarle y decirle que todo estará bien, y que al despertar ella esté ahí todavía aferrándose a mí en un cálido abrazo, porque debo reconocer que la sensación era extraña, y al principio fue incomodo, pero juro que no tendría inconveniente si así fuera todos los días.

Pero ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?, ¿Por qué siempre que estoy así cerca de Shay me pongo tan ridícula en mis pensamientos?, sin duda algo raro me estaba pasando, incluso llego a sentir que me gustaría intentar enamorarme de ella, no sería tan malo.

-Sam –me llamó Shay en un susurro

-¿Sí? –le respondí en un tono tan amable que no me reconocí, fue uno de esos que usan las mamás súper cariñosas con sus hijos.

-Quédate conmigo toda la noche, por favor, no me dejes –pidió con su voz temblorosa y yo sentí un regocijo en mi estómago, era algo así como una enorme emoción el que ella me pidiera eso. Se aferró más a mí, incluso sentí que la respiración me faltaba pero no me importó, yo le abracé más fuerte, dándole a entender que toda la noche le estaría protegiendo.

-Aquí me quedaré –respondí en el mismo tono amable y deposité un beso en su cabeza, lo cual me desconcertó a mí mucho más de lo que a ella le pudo haber desconcertado. No sé porqué lo hice, pero esa noche sólo quería que ella ya no estuviera temerosa, quería devolverle la seguridad, porque honestamente no me gustaba ver a Shay así.

Mientras el cielo se seguía cayendo, me puse a pensar en lo que estaba pasando, era algo completamente nuevo, obvio, y recordé que entonces era el día catorce, ¿Cómo en tan pocos días ya llegamos a este tipo de afecto?, ¿Cómo era que Shay me hiciera pensar en tantas cosas tan estúpidas que no debería pensar?, primero fue lo del beso que no estaba en mis planes, luego de lo ser Mamás, y ahora esto de que despertar a su lado no estaría tan mal, y también ese cambio que tuve de no querer hacerle la vida miserable, y el también responderle el mensaje de texto. Todo eso estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza, quería averiguar el por qué de pronto todo lo que tenía planeado se esfumó, algo tenía Shay, algo especial, un algo que no sabía qué era, pero que me hacía cambiar tantas cosas.

Sentí sus brazos menos pesados, ella se quedó dormida, y entonces fácil y puedo zafarme e irme pero no quería hacerlo, al contrario, quería quedarme, y a pesar de que no le prometí que me quedaría toda la noche, estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo, no le quería dejar sola, porque a parte, me gustaba tenerla así entre mis brazos.

Ahora, sin duda, la que no podría dormir esta noche sería yo, y no precisamente por la tormenta que se desataba allá afuera, sino por la tormenta que se estaba desatando en mi corazón, tenía tanto que pensar y poner muchas cosas en orden para llegar a una conclusión.

….

()()()

Y hasta aquí el capítulo siete L_L, guau, por fin :'(.

Ya saben, DEJEN REVIEWS, por favor, L_L es esencial para seguir con este fanfic L_L.

Recuerden que en mi BIO pueden encontrar mis cuentas para reclamos o comentarios o lo que sea xD, sólo síganme los buenos, los malos y los perversos :B.


	8. Quisiera verte enamorada

**Capítulo 8**: Quisiera verte enamorada (Día 15 de 365)

**Primero que nada "Feliz día de muertos" :P wuwuwuw todos a comer pan :v menos yo porque no puedo :'c. **

**En fin, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?, ¡Oh!, ya :c, casi el mes y, yo no actualizaba :c y pido mil perdones :'( pero se han complicado las cosas en mi vida :'c.**

**Sé que dije que sólo tardo de siete a diez días en actualizar, pero esta ocasión no tuve tiempo de escribir y ni lo tendré :'c, pues han surgido nuevas historias en mi cabeza, ando con pendientes de la facu, problemas de salud, etc. Pero ya casi termina el tetra y blabla, bueno ya no les hago el cuento largo, mejor les dejo el capítulo ocho que es algo corto, pero pues esta idea ya la tenía en mi cabeza desde hace un mes :c así que ya tenía que escribirla. **

**()()()**

CARLY

Desperté, pero aún no abría mis ojos y, no quería hacerlo, Sam tal vez seguía dormida pero rodeándome con sus brazos, esto tenía que ser un hermoso sueño, sólo eso podía concluir y no quería despertar si era así.

Tal vez aún seguía lloviendo, pero ya no temía más, con Sam a mí lado me sentía totalmente protegida, no tenía miedo alguno.

Ella sigue apoyando su mentón sobre mi cabeza y, puedo sentir su respiración. Abro mis ojos lentamente y, confirmo que no es un sueño, los cierro con fuerza y vuelvo a abrirlos y en efecto, no es un sueño. Al confirmar esto, una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, ¡No lo puedo creer!, estoy compartiendo cama con mi esposa, después de tantos días.

De nuevo cierro mis ojos con más fuerza y vuelvo a abrirlos, algunas lágrimas salen pero no de tristeza, sino de emoción, jamás creí que así sería mi primer contacto tan cercano con Sam y, sigo insistiendo, esto tiene que ser un sueño.

-No es un sueño –escucho decir a mi rubia y me quedo completamente congelada, ¿A caso lo último que pensé lo dije en voz alta?, imposible, estoy segura que no he hablado.-Sé que estás despierta, puedo sentirlo –vuelve a hablar y entonces me siento sorprendida.

Levanto mi rostro lentamente para poder verla.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –interrogué sorprendida

-Tus brazos los sentí menos pesados, lo que quiere decir que me estás abrazando con delicadeza para no lastimarme –contesta en un tono neutro.

-¡Oh! –respondo

Quedamos calladas por algunos segundos, que para mí fueron eternos.

-Aún sigue lloviendo –rompe el silencio mi rubia y yo sólo me aferro más a su cintura, y a ella no le molestó para nada que hiciera eso.- ¿Por qué le temes a las tormentas?, discúlpame pero, se me hace muy tonto –siguió hablando y yo quedé más sorprendida con su disculpa.

-Tengo astrafobia –le respondo en un susurro pero sé que logró escucharme.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Desde cuándo te ocurre eso? –interroga amable, como preocupada.

-Tenía sólo diez años de edad, mi madre y yo regresábamos del asombroso parque de diversiones, ella iba al volante y yo iba en la parte trasera.

_-¿Te gustó la maravillosa tarde de chicas que pasamos? –me preguntó mirándome por el retrovisor y yo le demostré mi más grande sonrisa dándole a entender que absolutamente SÍ, me gustó mucho._

-El cielo comenzaba a tornarse gris, los truenos comenzaban a escucharse y uno que otro relámpago aparecía, y eso comenzó a asustarme.

_-Tengo miedo –le confesé a mi madre abrazando el oso de peluche que había ganado en el parque._

-De pronto, en menos de nada se soltó la lluvia, y mi madre para calmarme, me contó que la lluvia era maravillosa, que se podía jugar en los charcos, o incluso los enamorados podían darse un beso bajo esta, y que era simplemente hermoso. –Le estaba contando a Sam y mi voz comenzaba a entrecortarse con cada suceso.

-Ya no tienes que seguir con la historia –comenzó a hablar Sam.-Ya entendí, en serio, no sigas, sé que te está doliendo –dijo y era cierto. Recordar ese suceso me marcó, pero tenía que terminar de contarle a mi esposa, ella tenía que conocer esa parte de mi historia.

-Descuida –le contesté forzando mi voz.-Quiero seguir contándote –finalicé.

-Se soltó la tormenta, y mi madre estaba tomando las precauciones necesarias para conducir, cada vez la lluvia se hacía más fuerte –seguí contando

-Insisto, Carly, no tienes que seguir contándome –dijo Sam en un tono fuerte, tal vez comenzaba a molestarse.

-Quiero hacerlo –le enfrenté con mi voz entrecortada, pero llena de rabia.

-No, ya no te escucharé –dijo Sam molesta y me soltó de su abrazo poniéndose de pie.

Actué de inmediato y me senté sobre la cama.

-¡Mi madre murió ese día! –le grité y antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta se detuvo.

En menos de nada, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, las cuales limpié enseguida.

Sam comenzó a girarse lentamente para mirarme, y cuando por fin lo hizo, me miró fijamente a los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

Se subió lentamente a la cama de rodillas hasta llegar a donde estaba yo, y volvió a rodearme en un abrazo, y entonces mi debilidad salió y le abracé y me permití llorar un poco por el amargo recuerdo.

-Te dije que no me contaras –comenzó a decirme cerca de mi oído derecho mientras me abrazaba cálidamente.

-Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo –le respondí en un susurro.

Y ahí estaba la misma Sam de anoche, la tierna, amable e incluso cariñosa, dándome de nuevo un abrazo, y aquí estoy yo como una víctima, apoyándome con ella, y sintiéndome protegida. ¿Por qué no puede ser así siempre?

-Escucha –me dice soltándome del abrazo y posa su mirada en la mía.-Debo decirte que tu madre no te mintió –comenzó a hablar.-La lluvia es maravillosa, y te lo voy a demostrar –me dijo y se bajó de la cama de inmediato.

Extendió su mano invitándome a salir de ella, y por unos segundos yo quedé pensativa, ¿Qué pensaba hacer?, sin más, decidí tomarle la mano y salir de la cama.

()()()

SAM

Me di cuenta que Shay despertó en cuanto sentí sus brazos menos pesados, eso me indicaba que ella procuraba no dejar caer todo su peso sobre mí, para así no ¿Lastimarme? O algo así.

No quise moverme, no quise quitarla, honestamente, me dio flojera, bueno no, la verdad es que no quería hacerlo, lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Pero ahora, no sé qué estaba haciendo exactamente, sólo sé que estoy bajando las escaleras mientras le tomo la mano a Shay.

-Sam –me dice deteniéndose a la mitad del camino algo temerosa.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-¿A dónde me llevas?, estamos en pijama, ¿No piensas llevarme afuera, verdad? Porque está lloviendo y… –pregunta temerosa.

-Oye –le detengo antes de que siga hablando.-Sólo confía en mí.

Okay, eso está mal de decirle que confíe en mí, cuando yo sé que no debería ser así.

Sólo me observa y asiente, está dispuesta a seguirme.

Al salir de la casa, la lluvia seguía cayendo pero con menos fuerza, la tormenta sí había pasado después de todo, y pude percibir que aún era temprano, tal vez eran las 10:00 a.m. o un poco más tarde, eso no importaba, era un lindo día de sábado, así que no habría preocupación alguna por el horario.

-Sam –me habló Shay quedándose pegada a la puerta.-Tú me quieres matar ¿verdad? –interrogó entre molesta y sorprendida.

-No es mala idea, pero no, no te quiero matar –le contesté volviendo a tomarle de la mano.-Ven, tienes que disfrutar de la lluvia –le propuse

-Me voy a enfermar, y, es peligroso –se protegió

-Tal vez, pero valdrá la pena, además, para eso existen las inyecciones, o simplemente tomamos antigripales y ya –le dije jalándola pero ella se seguía conteniendo.

-No, Sam –casi gritó molesta, pero se le notaba que era más su miedo que enojo.

Me acerqué a ella, y para darle seguridad, le acaricié la mejilla con mis nudillos.

-Confía en mí –le volví a pedir y ella me sostuvo la mirada confundida.

Le tomé de la mano y poco a poco fui haciendo que bajara las escaleras, y así la lluvia comenzó a mojarnos.

-No, Sam, esto, cala –dijo e intentó correr a la casa pero le detuve.

-Todo está bien, Carly –le dije y entonces opté con el detalle de que era la primera vez que le decía por su nombre y no por su apellido.

No sé por qué estaba haciendo esto, pero me hacía sentir bien, aún así, sé que esto no debería estar pasando, pero no lo podía evitar, simplemente no podía.

()()()

CARLY

Con Sam me sentía protegida, pero aún así, el temor por la lluvia no desaparecía, y no sé qué quería lograr ella trayéndome aquí afuera "A disfrutar" la lluvia, supuestamente, era algo ilógico para mí, si bien le dije que, le temo a la lluvia.

Me di cuenta que, Sam por primera vez me llamó por mi nombre, y por algunos segundos mi temor desapareció y llenó ese espacio por "sorpresa" otra vez, pues era raro que Sam me llamara por mi nombre.

Vi que mi rubia expandió sus brazos hacia el cielo y dio vueltas como un infante.

-¿Lo ves, Carly?, la lluvia es divina –dijo mirando al cielo y al mismo tiempo sonriendo, y entonces, era la primera vez que le veía una sonrisa de verdad, una completamente honesta

Yo me quedé parada, ambas seguíamos en pijama, descalzas, y yo sólo le observaba detenidamente

Ella se detuvo y me miró fijamente, caminó hacia mí lentamente y al estar cerca me tomó de la cintura. Podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, tan suave y relajada a pesar de que las gotas nos estaban empapando.

Mi cuerpo actuó por si sólo, así que rodeé mis brazos en su cuello. Ella me pegó más a su cuerpo.

Ahora ya no estaba segura si realmente había despertado o seguía en un sueño, esto ya no podía ser realidad, y por muchas razones tenía derecho a pensar de esta forma, pues está claro que Sam jamás había sido así, aunque, también contemplo la idea de que puede ser otro de sus grandes actos, y sé que pronto me dirá "Se acabó el show" o algo que me dolerá, pero en este instante no me está doliendo, al contrario, me está gustando, y mucho.

Descarto de inmediato esos pensamientos tan negativos, y mejor me dejo llevar por lo que sea que Sam tenga contemplado, total, ya estoy acostumbrada a tantas decepciones, así que si ella hace un movimiento de esos de que sólo actúa, ya no me importará.

-¿Ves que la lluvia no es tan mala? –me interroga muy cerca de mi rostro y yo sólo asiento y cierro mis ojos. Ella pega su frente a la mía y yo no abro mis ojos para nada, prefiero estar así, seguir pensando que es un lindo sueño, porque siento que si los abro, todo terminará.

De pronto, comienzo a sentir más cerca su respiración, y en menos de lo que podía esperarlo siento sus labios sobre los míos y comienza a darme un beso lento y suave, al principio no le correspondo, y no porque no quiera, sino por miedo, pero, segundos después ya comienzo a darle ritmo y a seguirle el paso, hasta que se convierte en un beso largo, y con cada segundo se aceleró más la velocidad y la intensidad.

El beso terminó, y abro mis ojos lentamente, ella sigue ahí parada frente a mí, sosteniéndome de la cintura, me vuelve a mostrar esa sonrisa que para nada es fingida.

Me doy cuenta que estoy viendo a una Sam distinta, he descubierto algo nuevo en ella, está sacando su lado más tierno y amable nunca antes visto, y eso me gusta, de hecho, es por eso que siempre me ha gustado, incluso juraría que ella está enamorada de mí, pero sé que no es así, porque ahora que lo recuerdo, ella me lo dejó en claro desde el principio, jamás se enamoraría de mí, no soy su tipo. Así que eso me baja de mi nube de ilusiones, pero como dije desde un principio, estoy dispuesta a disfrutar estos pequeños momentos, para ver hasta dónde aguantará mi corazón, y hasta dónde aguantaré yo.

Pero debo confesar que en este preciso momento, quisiera ver enamorada a Sam, de mí. Sólo eso pido por hoy, que al menos sólo por hoy lo esté para que no arruine este momento.

-Tu madre tenía razón –me dice.-Los enamorados se pueden dar un beso bajo la lluvia –siguió diciendo mientras pegaba su frente a la mía de manera tierna.

-Es bonito confirmarlo –le contesté.

-Sí, pero –cambió su tono y después mostró una sonrisa que ya no reconocí como agradable, presentía algo malo.-Es una lástima que yo no esté enamorada de ti –me dijo depositando un beso en mi frente y después subió las escaleras para entrar a casa.

Y ahí lo tienen, de nuevo me la hizo, pero ya no me importó, creo que ya estoy acostumbrada.

La vi perderse en la entrada y yo sólo solté un suspiro, tal vez de resignación.

Por lo menos, fue bonito el momento, mientras duró.

()()()

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo ocho *-*. Dejen "Reviews" ya saben que son los buenos para seguir con esto xD y si pueden pásense por mi perfil, ahí tengo una nueva historia que es "Elsanna" pero si ustedes me lo proponen la puedo adaptar al CAM xD, y también encontrarán mi feisbuk y tuiter :B. **

_**PD: Gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior:**_

_**Invader Johnny: **__En lo absoluto, tener relaciones no es nada fácil xD._

_**Spikey07: **__Gracias ñ.ñ, saludos :D_

_**PLL-Naomily-iCarlyLover: **__Yo también ya quiero que se enamoren xD._

_**Naomigleekhummel: **__Gracias por leerlos, y creo que no tardé mucho en actualizar ñ.ñ, saludos_

_**El-Isabeth: **__¿Por qué lo dudó?, me gustaría saber, y gracias por darla la oportunidad ñ.ñ. _


End file.
